Percy on Deck
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: After Percy is kicked out of Camp Half-Blood, he is sent to the SS Tipton by Poseidon so he can finish school and move on in the world. But things don't go as planned when he meets twins Zack and Cody. How do things differ with Percy on Deck? Disclaimer: I don't on PJO or the Suite Life .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When Percy Jackson left Camp Half Blood for good, he was 16.

After winning the Giant War and slaying Gaea herself, Percy found that all of his friends were growing more and more distant. They rarely spoke with him anymore, nobody sparred with him anymore, and even Chiron didn't talk to him anymore.

Four weeks before his seventeenth birthday, Percy was sitting alone on Zeus's fist when his father, Poseidon, appeared before him.

"Percy," he said. " I know most of your friends are avoiding you."

"Why, Dad" Cried Percy, "why do they avoid me. What did I do."

Poseidon frowned. "Many of my kids experience this". He said sadly. "The truth is they're scared, Percy, they're scared."

"Of me!" Exclaimed Percy.

"Yes son." Said Poseidon, "and though I don't want to do this, I'm afraid that I must ask you yo leave."

"Leave!" Exclaimed Percy again.

"Yes Zeus is getting paranoid about your powers." Sighed Poseidon, "We held a vote but only Hades, Hestia, Hermes, and I voted for you to stay. But the vote was 2 to 10 since Hades and Hestia aren't Olympians."

"What! After all I've done for them."

"I'm sorry son, but there is nothing I can do," but then he grinned, "I'm supposed to strip you of your powers and take Anaklusmos, but I won't. You'll need them out there you're still a demigod son of the big three."

Tears listened in Percy's eyes. "But won't you get in trouble dad?"

"Yes I will, but I will only get punished for half a century. You on the other hand will die without them.

"I'm sending you to a high school on a cruise ship so you can finish your studies safety in my domain." Said Poseidon.

"Dad, will I see you again?" Asked Percy.

"I hope so, but I don't know. I wish you the best. I will inform your mother and stepfather of your location. And Percy you will probably need this." Said Poseidon he handed Percy a phone.

"Dad you know cell phones attract monsters."

"Not this one, Hermes and I modified this smartphone so it won't and it's waterproof."

Thunder rumbled. "My time grows short." The God of the sea snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared next to Percy. He quickly hugged Percy, who like himself was tearing up. "Good luck," he said snapping his fingers and everything went black.

Percy appeared at a port in Australia right next to a gigantic Cruise ship. "The SS Tonipt." read Percy. He pulled on the backpack and walked up the gangplank. He reached into his pocket and felt the familiar weight of Anaklusmos, his sword pen.

He stood on the deck looking around not sure which direction he should go. He saw a blond boy his age, maybe younger folding towels a few feet away and walked up to him.

"Hey I'm here for the high school, do you know where I'm supposed to go?" Percy asked the boy.  
"Yeah sure." the boy said, "I'm Cody. I go to Seven Seas High." He extended out a hand, which Percy gladly shook. He would need to find new friends.

"I'm Percy."

"I'll take you there in a second." said Cody, "I just need to fold this towel."

A few minutes later, Cody took Percy inside to a desk near an elevator.

"Hey Mr. Moseby," said Cody to a darker skinned man who was standing near the desk reading a book title "_Teh donwers of teh kectop kcanhy"_. Percy silently cursed his dyslexia.

The man looked up from the book. "Hello Cody, what can I do for you. Oh who is your friend. Please tell me he his more like you and less like your hooligan twin."

"This is Percy he is a new student here." said Cody.

Mr. Moseby looked down at a paper in front of him. "Sorry, there isn't a Percy on the list."

"My real name is Perseus," said Percy.

Moseby looked down again, "Ah Mr. Perseus Jackson?"

"That's me!" exclaimed Percy, "but I go by Percy."

Moseby handed Percy a piece of paper. "You just need to fill in this form and you're all set. You're even prepaid."

Percy stared at the page. "_tinrp mean_" read Percy.

Cody snickered and Percy frowned.

Mr. Moseby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention," said Percy, "I'm dyslexic."

"Oh of course," said Moseby. "I'll fill it out for you."

"Full name?" he asked

"Perseus Jackson."

"Current Date, July 27, 2014, Gender, Male." he said to himself. "Date of birth," he asked.

"August 18, 1997." said Percy.

"Applying for senior?"

"Junior, actually." said Percy.

"Cody snickered, "Ha, even I have never failed a grade."

Percy frowned and turned his back on Cody only to see...another Cody. He turned back to the first Cody, "Who's the real Cody?" he asked.

"I am!" exclaimed the second, taller Cody.

Percy turned towards the other 'Cody', "You must be the hooligan twin, I'm Percy."

"Wow Cody," said 'the hooligan twin' ignoring Percy, "I told you I wasn't the dumbest person on the boat, I've never failed a grade."

"Shut up," snarled Percy. "I've never failed a grade."

"Oh yeah," said Cody's twin, "well you're too old for this to be your first time in this grade.

"You're right, but I didn't fail." said Percy.

"Shut up Zack, leave him alone," said Cody.

"Fine," said Zack. He stormed off towards one of the girls in the lobby "Hey sweet thang!"

"Let's get back to work," said Percy to Moseby.

"Forgive me for asking, but it seems like that's a touchy subject for you. You should talk to someone about it." said Cody.

"Yeah," said Moseby, "You looked ready to skin Zack alive, not that I would have minded."

"I'm just kind of annoyed I guess that all of my former friends were a grade higher even though we were the same age. 10 months ago, I fell into a coma for 8 months and when I woke up I had amnesia for 2 months."

"It's okay, you still seem like a smart kid." said Moseby, sympathetically.

"That's what all my teachers said before I got kicked out a few months later."

"One last question for your files," said Moseby, "Do you have any diseases or allergies or illnesses?"

"I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD," said Percy.

"Thank you, and here's your room key and your student card." Said Moseby.

"Thank you for your time." Said Percy.

"Sorry about my brother," said Cody as they walked out.

"Its fine, I've dealt with worse..."

* * *

**AN: Since nobody liked my "The Tipton Mole", I decided to try something else. A Percy Jackson and the Olympians & The Suite Life On Deck crossover. I hope somebody likes it!**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost at Sea (Part 1)

**PERCY ON DECK**

**1: Lost at Sea**

Cody

Cody didn't understand why his brother was being such a jerk.

"You don't talk much," said Percy.

"No it's just because my voice is _changing_ and getting hoarse," said Cody as his voice went up when he said changing, "So i prefer to just stay quiet."

"Hey Cody," said a voice.

Cody and Percy spun around to see Woody and Zack walking towards them.

"Hey Woody," Cody said to his roommate. "Zack," he said evenly.

"Sorry about earlier," said Zack to Percy. He extended his hand, "We got off on the wrong foot, friends?" he asked

Cody looked at Percy, only to see him studying Zack to see if he was being sincere. Apparently accepting that he was, he shook Zack's hand. "Friends."

The Four walked down the stairs towards the skydeck and Woody, Zack, and Cody shouted, "Wassup, Seven-Seaers?" to Bailey and London who were standing near the bottom of the stairs.

They looked at the the boys then started jumping up and down squealing.

"Oh! I missed you so much!" Bailey to Cody. "I got your emails and letters, but...how come you never called me?"

"No _reason,"_ said Cody, his voice cracking.

Bailey snickered.

"I'm Percy," said Percy to Bailey. "I'm a new student here."

"I'm Bailey, Cody's girlfriend." said Bailey. "Nice to meet you. Wow your eyes are beautiful ."

Percy blushed, "I get that a lot."

Cody raised an eyebrow and glared at Bailey.

"Sorry." she said.

"I'm London, I'm rich." said London to Percy.

"I'm-I'm Percy," Percy stuttered staring at London.

"Ooh someone has a crush," muttered Bailey.

"I need to talk to Moseby," said London.

"I'll go with you." said Percy.

The two walked over towards Moseby who was finishing talking with Zack and Woody.

"So how was your break?" asked Bailey.

"It was _go-od._" his voice cracking again.

Bailey snickered, and Cody frowned. "Sorry. I'll buy us smoothies." she said.

A few minutes later the two were sipping smoothies. "Mm. I forgot how much I love these smoothies." said Bailey. "How's yours?"

_"Delicious."_ said Cody, and scowled as Bailey burst out laughing. "You know my voice doesn't sound that _funny."_ Bailey burst out laughing again.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't laugh anymore." she made a zipping motion over her lips.

"Thank you, now could you please pass me that _straw."_

Bailey snickered

"You're definition of never must be different from mine." Bailey covered his mouth, but Cody could tell she was laughing. He stormed off towards the tables.

"I can't believe Bailey laughed at me," he said to Zack.

"Oh don't worry she's not laughing at you," he said, "she's laughing at everything else."

"What is with you today, first with Percy and now with me. You're being even meaner than usual. And for your information Bailey happens to like everything else, but now whenever I try to be romantic, my voice acts up."

"Okay, talking will get you nowhere. Take it from the master. You romance a girl with your eyes." He stared into Cody's eyes cockily. "See watch and learn." He walked over to a girl. "Hey Jenna." he said and did the eye thing again.

Jenna giggled. "I keep getting lost."

"Well consider me your G.P.S. Guy who's pretty suave." he said cockilly. Cody couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Jenna giggled again and dropped her map of the ship.

"Suddenly Woody walked out of nowhere. "Hey Zack, you're fake welcome buddy thing didn't work. I guess I should have picked a dumb one like you told me, right."

Jenna stood up.

"Oops."

Jenna slapped Zack and stormed off. "You've got three seconds to live. 1-" he cut off and ran after Woody.

"Hey, what happened to two and three."

Cody sighed another usual day on the SS Tipton.

Zack

Zack didn't know why he was being mean to the new boy. Percy was actually really nice. He was guessing it started when he had had a dream about a giant holding a lightning bolt threatening to smite him unless he was mean to the new kid or the 'sea spawn' as the giant had called him.

As he thought about it, he realized it was probably just a dream, so he had made up with Percy.

Currently Zack was chasing after Woody who had just caused him to lose a possible girlfriend.

Zack chased him up to the lifeboats.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me." he cried. "I might be large, but I'm delicate."

"I'm going to knock the curl right out of your hair." yelled Zack. He chased Woody into a boat and was surprised to see Percy, Bailey, Cody, and London (And her clothes) already in it.

All six started screaming as the boat tipped. In the mess, Woody accidentally smacked his hand against the release button, and the boat began to lower.

"What was that!" said Zack in surprise.

"Does anyone else feel like they're moving," said Woody stupidly.

"We're on a boat, we're always moving," said Cody like the know-it-all he was.

"No this is different." said Bailey.

"Yeah it feels, like we're going down." said Percy.

All six besides Percy looked out and screamed as they were lowered into the cool ocean water.

The boat detached and they could only watch as the SS Tipton sailed away.

Percy cursed in another language.

"You speak Greek," said Bailey and Cody in unison.

"Yup, fluently." he said

"Enough of that," said London.

"Yeah! Help!" yelled Zack.

"Help, help, help." yelled Everyone.

"Pan, pan." yelled Cody and everyone turned towards him

"Cody this is no time to start cooking," yelled London.

"No Panpan means," started Cody.

"Nevermind!" said Percy. "This is Woody's fault; he hit the button!"

"Yeah!"

"No, it's London fault, she pushed me into the button."

"Because you crowded into my closet."

"This is not your closet." yelled Bailey.

"Yeah its our floating coffin."

"We'll be fine I'm an expert on anything to do with the ocean." said Percy.

"Wait, wait." said London. "Daddy said if I was ever lost, to hug a tree." She looked around. "There are no trees." she said frantically.

"You could hug me and pretend I'm a tree," said Percy.

London hugged him and Percy sighed.

"Okay first things, first." said Cody.

"Plant a tree," said London shoving away Percy.

"Where the only dirt for a hundred miles is in Woody's ear!" yelled Zack.

"Hurtful!" said Woody.

"I meant, everyone put on their life vests." said Cody.

"There are only five." said Bailey.

"I'm fine, I don't need one." said Percy.

"Okay. but be careful." she said.

"I'd rather drown than wear this," said London when she saw the orange life vest.

"You know, when you go under, your mascara will smear." purred Bailey.

London shrieked and pulled it on.

"Okay I'm sure you all remember from your Seven Seas High Manual -"

"I never got one," said Percy.

"every life boat is equipped with a X13 emergency kit." continued Cody, "containing a generator, survival equipment and food."

"Here it is," said Zack. He reached into the orange bucket and pulled out a flare gun. "Oh yeah!"

"Look man," said Woody hiding behind Percy. "I'm sure there's not a ton of food, but we can all share. It's all good dog."

"Relax Dripwood, it's a flare gun." Zack pointed it at the sky eagerly. "Lock and Load."

"Hold on there. I think we should read the instructions first."

"Cody's right." said Bailey. "This is important and we do not want to mess this up."

"Hello, the ship's getting away," said London and snatched it from Bailey.

"NO!" Cody, Bailey, Percy, Woody, and Zack screamed as London shot it into the water.

"You were supposed to fire it up." yelled Cody.

"Well how would you know," said Zack tackling Cody. "You didn't read the instructions!"

"Maybe a submarine will see it," said London.

"Or a squid that's friends with the Coast Guard." said Bailey sarcastically.

"I'm sure by now they've realized that we're missing and the ship is coming for us. We can rely on Moseby." said Cody.

"Sure, but Cody I want you to know," said Bailey, "if I had to be on a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean, I'm glad I'm with you."

"I feel the same way, Bailey, we may be lost at sea, but we're safe in each other's arms." said Cody lovingly.

Zack, London, and Woody all made barfing sounds.

"Oh hush, have you never fallen in love." said Percy, "I wonder if thats what Annabeth and I looked like to everybody else."

"Who?" asked Zack.

"My ex-girlfriend." said Percy sadly.

Percy

Thinking of Annabeth made him realize that they hadn't broken up officially, though Percy knew that Annabeth had been cheating on him, so he didn't care.

"How deep do you think it is?" asked Zack.

"About 36,000 feet," said Percy immediately.

Cody nodded impressed towards Percy. "Well considering we're above the Mariana Trench, it's about 35,798 feet deep."

"So even on my tippy-toes, my hair will still get wet?" asked Zack ineptly.

"I'm starving," cried Woody all of a sudden. "I need something, anything!"

Everyone cried out as Woody trampled over them trying to get to the food. "Beef Jerky, Turkey Jerky…" he gasped, "...German Chocolate Cake Jerky!"

"That can't be good," said Bailey.

"Don't care," cried Woody ripping it open with his teeth.

As everyone fought over the food, Cody was nearly pushed overboard, but Percy caught him in time. "Hey, hey, hey." yelled Cody, "we need order."

"I'll have a chateau green with un fritte." said London.

"No he means we need to ration our food." said Percy.

"But who decides that?" asked London.

"We need a leader, a captain." said Cody.

"Ooh, Ooh," said Bailey, "I nominate -"

"Percy," said Zack, "he said he was an expert on everything ocean, plus he's not annoying like Cody."

"Well I nominate Cody he knows everything about Oceans and currents, and the man can wear a cap." said Bailey, staring at Cody lovingly.

"Thank you Bailey." said Cody, shaking his hair in the wind, "But how about Percy and I just co-captain, there's no sense arguing about it."

Percy nodded.

"First we need to find out the wind direction," said Cody, "Winds are caused by a -"

"The wind is going towards you," said Percy interrupting him.

"Ok good we have Captains and we know which direction we're going in -"

"And we have cuddly dolphins to keep us company," said London.

"Those are sharks," yelled Cody.

The five shrieked and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I hope they're man eating sharks," said London, "then they'll leave me alone!"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice try. When attacked by a shark, you're supposed to hit it on the nose." yelled Cody.

"NO!" yelled Percy. "I'll get rid of them."

_My Lord should we kill these stupid mortals! _asked one of the sharks.

**_No, just leave them alone, they will try to hit your nose_**. responded Percy. The sharks nodded and swam down to the ocean floor.

"How did you do that!" exclaimed Cody.

"Magic," said Percy waving his hands, "and a magician never reveals his secrets."

"I'm thirsty," said Woody, "where's the water?"

They looked around for it, but to their surprise, they couldn't find the water.

"Didn't we have a big bottle of it," asked Cody.

"Actually…" said London.

"What did you do!" the five angry castaways said at once.

"I dumped out the water, to send a note!" said London.

"What exactly did this note say?" asked Cody.

"Help were lost and out of water!"

* * *

Hours of screaming, punching and yelling later, a sail had been put up using the emergency blanket and everyone was wearing London's clothes so they wouldn't freeze.

Percy was manning the tiller as Cody tried to figure out which way to go.

"If we head north, we should hit Japan," said Bailey.

"Well, actually, due to the south Pacific subtropical gyre and the Corioles effect we will reach land sooner if we head due west." Said Cody knowledgeably

"Oh Cody, sweetie, I don't think the Coriolis Effect applies here." Said Bailey thoughtfully.

"Uh what is the Coriolis Effect?" Asked Zack.

"The Coriolis effect acts in a direction perpendicular to the rotation axis and the velocity of the frame in the rotating frame and is proportional to the object in the rotating frame." Said Percy.

"We no speak your big smart talk." Said London. Woody and Zack nodded.

"Wow Percy." Said Bailey, "but we're going north."

"I told you when it comes to the ocean I'm your guy." Percy said.

"I'm the captain and say we head due west." Said Cody.

Cody and Bailey continued to argue about North and West swinging the mast around nearly taking the other four"s heads off.

"I hate to break up a good fight, but both the of you are wrong." Said Percy, "Cody, Bailey, the Coriolis effect is happening here, but we're more likely to hit a deserted island if we head west, so if we go north we'll hit Japan and be all right."

Cody glared at Percy.

"We should go to bed soon," said Percy, "it's half past midnight."

Cody scowled but didn't say anything.

"Where did the time go?" asked Woody.

* * *

When everyone woke up a few hours later, the crew split the German cake jerky for breakfast.

"Wait a minute this is wrong," said Bailey, "the mast should be facing the other way." Realization appeared in her eyes and she turned to Cody, "Did you change our course during the night?"

"I-I-I had to do it! It's the only way we're going to find land!" Said Cody.

"So you went behind my back and risked our lives just to prove a point?" she said incredulously.

"Get him," said London.

"I didn't I..."

"Land ho!" Yelled Percy. Everyone has been so busy yelling at Cody that they hadn't noticed the island right in front of them.

The ship landed and everyone got off. "I was right! We're safe; land ho!" said Cody

London ran towards a tree and hugged it. "A tree. we'll be saved for sure."

"Saved just like that guy," said Zack pointing at a skeleton.

"I bet he didn't listen to his girlfriend either." Shouted Bailey.

"Bailey, I -"

"Don't ever speak to me again. We're through." Yelled Bailey.

"Woah there," said Percy, "You know, you shouldn't blame everything on Cody. You're just like my ex-girlfriend, Annabeth. You think you're perfect. Your boyfriend makes a mistake and you make a big fuss. You make a big mistake and he comforts you. What's up with that!"

"You're right." Said Bailey softly. "I'm sorry Cody. We're not over, right?"

"I'm sorry too," said Cody. "I should have listened to you."

"Ok," said Zack, "Now the first thing we need to do is find water and build a house."

"I found water!" yelled London.

"Where!" cried Bailey.

London pointed out to the ocean. "What do I win!"

"Nothing," said Cody. "Because that's not fresh water.

Percy rolled his eyes and walked into the jungle, focusing on his internal water detector and heading off towards it.

Bailey

Bailey was really worried, Moose had said that she had anger issues, but shed hadn't believed him. Now, she had nearly broken up with Cody in her anger. If it weren't for Percy, Cody and here would no longer be dating. And she was even more worried when she realized that they were on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean with no way out.

"Now that we're on an island," said Zack, "we need to elect a new leader. I nominate myself since I was the top wilderness scout troop. My specialty was survival. I got badges in -"

"Who cares!" scowled Bailey.

"Yikes," said Zack. "Okay we all need jobs. I'll get water, Bailey you get food, Woody find something useful, London...uh...stay out of our way, Cody..do something mathy," One by one they each nodded, but Cody scowled. "Percy…." he paused. "Where's Percy?"

Suddenly they heard a yell from inside the jungle. "Guys!" came Percy's voice from a distance away.

"He sounded excited?" said Woody bemused.

The five minus London exchanged worried glances then ran into the jungle.

Bailey stopped and turned back to look at London who was just sitting down glaring into space. Bailey shrugged to herself then continued running.

* * *

**AN: There's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Also, due to Percy, the two didn't break up. Will that change anything? What excited Percy? Will they find water? Did Moseby and Tutweiler still end up in the ocean too? Find out in the next Chapter of Percy on Deck.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost at Sea (Part 2)

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 2: Lost at Sea, Part 2**

**Percy**

Percy had yelled to the others with excitement. He had followed his senses to a lake. But that wasn't had made him excited. There was a large hut, already built and a diving board near the lake.

It appeared as though someone had bend on the island before them. _The skeleton_? mused Percy.

Percy entered the cabin and instantly gasped when he saw the state of the cabin. It was filled with cobwebs, roaches, and snakes. But what surprised him the most was the sword and knife hanging on the wall. _They were celestial bronze!_

* * *

**Bailey**

Bailey was the first to enter the clearing, followed by Zack, Cody, then Woody, who was sweating buckets.

"Ah come on guys Kettlecorn is as big as this island and I always run from one side to the other. This is nothing." She said. Then she turned around and gasped in awe at the small lake. The other three echoed as they stared at the water.

Zack kneeled down next to the water and tasted it. "It's fresh!"

"What is this place?" asked Bailey.

"Maybe we should check the hut." said Cody.

"'nough said, Broseph." said Zack, "maybe there's someone inside."

The three entered the cabin, while Woody, who was still panting leaned down to drink some water.

"Celestial Bronze," Bailey heard Percy mutter when she entered the cabin.

"What?" asked Bailey, confused.

Percy spun around, and it was then that Bailey noticed that Percy was holding a dusty bronze sword. "Who there man," said Zack, "I know we snuck up on you, but there's no need to get violent."

Percy ignored him and looked deep in thought. He had a frown on his face. "What's wrong? Can I see the sword?" asked Cody talking the sword from Percy.

Percy's frown deepened. "You can see it?" asked Percy.

"Of course," said Bailey.

"Yeah, It's a five foot weapon of death!" said Zack.

Percy cursed in Greek.

"This is not good, this is not good." muttered Percy.

"What are you hiding?" asked Bailey, suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," said Percy.

* * *

**Percy**

Cody who had been looking around the cabin picked up a book. "It's in ancient Greek, one of the few languages Bailey and I don't know." he said. "What does it say?" he asked.

_Journal Entry 37_

_We have been here 37 days. Yesterday, my Son of Poseidon companion left. He said he would try to swim for it. Then come back for me with a boat. My father, Hephaestus still refuses to answer my prayers. _

_In other news, I found a new fruit. It is yellow, but Luke said it was poisonous, but I will eat it at dinner tonight with what's left of the fish Luke caught. I wish there was more food on the island, but there is next to none left. I won't even survive another week. There is the berries up at the top of the trees, but none of us are good at climbing trees, and we aren't even sure if they are edible. It is lunch now so I will sign off. I hope someone will find me. I miss camp Half-Blood What a brilliant idea, I had. Make a new Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the ocean. No one will find me. I'm starting to lose hope.._

_Sarah Sint, March 27 1934_

"What does it say?" asked Bailey. Percy looked up from the book.

"A girl and boy were on this island for 37 days. The boy tried to swim for it and probably drowned." said Percy, instantly deciding to keep the godly part to himself. "the girl was out of food and was going to eat a fruit that the boy had said was poisonous. I'm guessing that was her on the beach."

* * *

**Cody**

"What a depressing story," said Cody, frowning.

"Yeah, well how does that help us?" asked Zack.

"Well they left us a cabin, even if it is only one star." said a voice from the door. The four looked up to see Woody and London.

"Guys I'm hungry." said Woody. "Can we go get the food from the boat?" he asked.

"Okay," said Zack taking charge, "Cody, Percy, go get the food and the other clothes, we don't know how warm or cold it's going to be. Woody, Bailey clean up the cabin. London go get some wood for a fire. I'll go fish."

Faster than anyone could react, Percy snatched the sword from Cody's hands and pointed it at Zack. "If you even try to catch any fish, crabs, or anything of the sort, I will slice you to bits." snarled Percy.

"You don't even know how to use it." said Zack, nervously.

So fast that Cody barely saw the sword moving, Percy swung the sword up and returned it back to its first position. A second later, a snake, sliced in half, fell to the floor. Cody, Bailey, Woody, and Zack jumped back in surprise. London stared in awe. "Are you sure about that?" asked Percy, before he stormed out of the room towards the beach.

"Uh, have fun, Cody." said Zack. Cody gulped and followed him.

* * *

**Bailey**

Bailey had to say that Percy scared her. The way he had gone on a rampage the second Zack had mentioned fishing and the way he had sliced the snaked perfectly in half really made her nervous.

Zack had instead gone with London to get wood and Percy and Cody had yet to return from the boat.

Woody and Bailey had finally managed to get all of the animals into an empty trunk, which had only had two orange t-shirts in it. They had closed the trunk then together hurled it into the pond, where it sank to the bottom..

Bailey and Woody were using the t-shirts as wash cloths as they cleaned the cabin. The cabin was actually really big: there were eight bedrooms, a kitchen (which was the entry room), a gym, and a room which Bailey had assumed was a closet, since there were bamboo poles, shelves, and even cloth hangers made of wood.

* * *

Zack

Zack and London dumped the wood down in front of the cabin.

London gasped when she walked into the first room. "Wow. It looks like it's three stars now!"

Zack rolled his eyes.

Percy and Cody walked into the room each holding a huge pile of clothes and the three packages of freeze dried food.

"Welcome to the Castaway Island Tipton," said Bailey. "We have eight rooms available. Who would like to pick first?" asked Bailey.

"Ooh, me!" said London, "I want the biggest one!"

Zack rolled his eyes for the second time in a few minutes. A few minutes later each of the six had each chosen their own room, and London had put all of her clothes in the closet.

"It's actually pretty cool," said Bailey. "whoever built this must have been a great planner!"

"Or a son of Hephaestus." muttered Percy.

"A son of who?" asked Zack.

"Oh, nothing." said Percy. It seemed like Zack had been the only person to hear him.

"There are eight bedrooms, a kitchen, a gym, and a closet." Said Bailey. "This is the gym she said pointing to the doorway."

When they entered Percy gasped. "This looks exactly like the camp arena!"

Zack exchanged glances with Cody, who raised an eyebrow, and looked at Bailey, who in turn was gazing at Percy suspiciously.

The room was filled with training dummies, an archery target, and a shield on the wall.

"Can we eat now?" Begged Woody. "We still haven't eaten since breakfast and it's three o'clock.

* * *

**Bailey**

The six castaways sat in front of the lake a few minutes later munching on the freeze dried food.

"You know," said Bailey to Percy, "You haven't told us much about yourself."

"Well to be fair, you haven't told me much about you guys either, so if you tell me about you guys, I'll tell you about me." Proposed Percy.

"Okay," said Bailey, "Woody you go first."

"My name is Woodrow Fink. Call me Woody. I have eight older brothers and a younger sister. I'm from Cleveland and I'm Cody's roommate."

"Wow!" Said Percy. "You're the second youngest of ten!?" He half exclaimed, half questioned incredulously.

"Yup. He is," said Zack, "I'm Zack Martin, I'm awesome at sports, I'm handsome, I'm -"

"Arrogant and Cocky?" Interrupted Bailey, annoyed.

"The ultimate playboy?" Said Woody.

"The stupid twin?" Said Cody.

"Poor?" Said London.

"No, well I am all of those, but I was going to say the coolest guy ever." Said Zack.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Next."

"I'm Cody Martin," said Cody, "I'm the smart twin, the kind and observant twin, and the _humble_ one." He emphasized. "Plus I suck at sports and I'm basically the opposite of Zack."

Percy turned to London.

"I'm London Tipton. YAY ME! I'm in the show 'Yay Me' starring London Tipton." She said waving her arms as she introduced her show.

Percy grinned and turned to Bailey.

"I'm Bailey Pickett," she started, "I come from Kettlecorn, Kansas and I came in search of a change of scenery. " She glared at Percy "You're turn."

"Well, I did promise." said Percy. "My name is Percy Jackson. Um, I'll be seventeen years old, in a few weeks. I don't know what else to say."

"Were you on TV before," asked Bailey. "You almost seem familiar."

Percy flinched. "When I was twelve," he said, "I joined a summer camp for people with dyslexia and ADHD. My mother and I were kidnapped from the camp by a man named Ares along with two of my friends. We managed to escape him and we were on the run, heading west. I was accused of kidnapping my own mother." Percy rolled his eyes. "And I was accused of blowing up the St. Louis Arch."

"Oh yeah." said Cody. "Now I remember. You were in a shoutout at the Santa Monica Pier. When the police got there, he made a run for it. And you were given plane tickets back to New York. Zack and I were on the beach at the time on a vacation from Seattle."

"Remember the weird thing," asked Zack, turning to Cody, "I could have sworn they were using swords, but according to the reports, they were using guns."

"So which one was it?" questioned Bailey.

"I used a sword and a gun." he stated, "at the camp, we were learning to use ancient greek weapons for self defense. It's where I learned to speak Greek."

"What about the amnesia?" asked Cody, "you said you were in a coma for eight months and when you woke up, you had lost your memory."

Percy got a far away look in his eyes. "Two weeks after I turned eighteen II was taken from my cabin to the rival camp in San Francisco, since I was the best sword fighter in camp. I don't know exactly how I lost my memory or got in a coma, but when I woke up, I had to prove my worth to the camp, by going to Alaska and getting something. Along the way I got my memory back, and on the field trip camp took to Greece, both camps were there and they united. Remember those earthquakes in Greece last month," asked Percy. "We united to survive or else the Earth would have killed us. About a hundred kids did die."

Bailey couldn't help but notice that he said "the Earth" as though it was alive.

* * *

**Percy**

Recounting all the memories were hard for Percy. He thought about all that he had sacrificed for the newly christened Camp Olympus. He had also had to make up a mortal version of all the events. But then Woody asked the question he didn't want anybody to ask.

"Then why are you here at Seven Seas High."

Percy frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

**Cody**

Cody couldn't help but feel sorry for the older boy. He hadn't exactly had an easy life.

"Cool, are you rich." asked London.

Cody jumped. London had been so quiet during Percy's story that he had forgotten she was there.

"But we still don't know how to get off the island!" said London.

"We could swim for it!" exclaimed Woody.

"Woody." said Zack, "you're an idiot."

"Hey, Hurtful!" said Woody.

Cody was about to say something when they heard the sound of exhausted voices singing.

"29 bottles of anything that will rehydrate us on the wall, 29 bottles of…"

"Moseby!" exclaimed London. "We're saved!"

"Mr. Moseby," yelled Zack, Cody, and Bailey.

"Oh great, more people to share the food with." frowned Woody.

"Seriously?" asked Percy raising an eyebrow.

The next second an exhausted and dehydrated looking Moseby and Tutweiller entered the clearing.

"Oh kids," said Tutweiller.

"You're safe." panted Mr. Moseby.

"Drink the water; it's fresh," Percy said to the two adults.

The two exhausted adults drank the water greedily.

"Moseby, where's the ship?" asked London.

"We fell overboard in a lifeboat." said Moseby.

"We did too." said Percy.

Tutweiller gave Percy a weird look. "Who are you?"

"Oh. My name's Percy Jackson." said Percy extending a hand. "I'm, or I was supposed to be, the new student."

Tutweiller gasped. "Percy Jackson, like Grover's friend, the traitor of…" she trailed off.

Traitor, thought Cody, what does she mean.

"You know Grover?" asked Percy, genuinely surprised.

"I'm Juniper's mother." said Tutweiller. "By the way, Camp East Olympus is in total disarray. The camp is split right down the middle. Grover and your cousins are leading the half that is defending you, while Annabeth and Jason are leading the others against you."

"While this is a great conversation and all, how do you know each other? And how do we get off this island?" screamed Moseby in frustration. "I left my pocket hanky in the boat!"

Suddenly Bailey sat up. "I know. I don't know why none of us thought of this before. Does anyone have their cell phones.

Moseby and Cody both held up their phones. Then Cody noticed his wouldn't turn on. "Darn it," said Cody, "mine's out of battery."

Moseby frowned. "I have 0 bars."

Percy groaned. "I have a phone."

Everyone turned to Percy.

* * *

**Percy.**

"...But I've never used it before. Or even powered it on." Percy finished.

The seven other castaways groaned.

Percy powered on the phone, which then immediately powered down.

"Wait a minute," said Tutweiller. "did the phone come from your dad?" she asked.

Percy hesitated before nodding.

Tutweiller snatched the phone from Percy's hands then tossed it into the lake.

"No," screamed everyone, but Tutweiller and Percy.

Suddenly Percy understood. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "It's a waterphone!" Then he dived into the lake.

* * *

**Bailey**

Bailey was the first one to react. Nobody had moved for a minute, everyone was frozen in place.

"Why did you do that?" asked Bailey turning on Tutweiller.

Before Tutweiller could reply Percy burst out of the lake, holding a phone.

"Tutweiller," said Percy, "you're a genius."

"Could you call my mom and tell her that. And my ex-boyfriends for that matter."

London snatched the phone from Percy's hands.

She dialed in a number and called. "Hi Daddy. It's London." she sighed. "London Tipton. Your daughter? With Wife #3?" she rolled her eyes. "Yes the one that's missing. I'm stranded in the middle with 1,2,3". She started counting the number of people, then gave up, "some poor people. Yes it's horrible. I know right. It really is awful. You're sending the Tipton helicopter to the location of this phone? Great! Bye Daddy."

Bailey couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Your dad didn't even know who you were?" she asked incredulously.

London frowned. "He won't even come see me. He's to busy with _Yolanda_." she said spitefully.

"Who?" asked Percy.

"Probably his newest wife." said Bailey.

"No. My step-sister."

* * *

**Percy**

An hour and a half later. The eightsome landed on the deck of the SS Tipton.

"As much fun as this has been." said Percy. "I still need to unpack my bags. I only got to put them in my room, which is a mess. Apparently, my roommate is a total slob."

Percy said goodbye to the others and walked down to his roommate.

Just as he started unpacking, he looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Percy gasped. "Zack, you're my roommate?"

* * *

**AN: As you can see, with Percy around "Lost at Sea" ended very differently. Since Cody and Bailey didn't break up, Cody wasn't trying to impress her by trying to fly then making a hot air balloon. Also, since Percy could detect water, I made it so he would find the fresh water lake and the lake house. Three, Percy getting the sharks to leave the group alone, made it so that they didn't run out of food. Four, I made it so that Percy's phone could work anywhere, since it was enchanted by a god. One thing I never got about the episode was why didn't they just call for help? And Finally, I made Tutweiller Juniper's mother, to show that Percy wouldn't be able to run from his past. I'm still debating about whether or not to include Marcus. Or just have Percy in his place, since Percy likes London. Tell me in a review if you think I should. By the way, I'm going to be out of town for a week, so the next update might not be until around the 23rd.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	4. Chapter 3: New to School

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 3: New to School**

**Percy**

_August 3,2014_

It was not easy in any way getting used to Zack. Due to the fact that the teacher and six of her students as well as the ship's manager had fallen off the ship, the first week of school had been canceled.

Percy was in no way a neat freak, but he wasn't a slob either. He didn't enjoy opening the door only to have a pair of dirty underwear thrown in his face.

During his first week, Percy got to know Cody, Zack, London, Bailey, and Woody.

Cody and Zack told him about times from when they used to live at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Percy hadn't believed them at first, but after London backed them up, he believed them. Cody told him about all of the pranks he got roped into by Zack. Zack and London both told him about Maddie, a girl who Zack had crushed on since he was twelve and a girl who was London's only true friend. Bailey had exclaimed "hey" when London had said that, and London said "besides the hideously dressed farm girl." Bailey told him about her family farm in Kettlecorn and about her nine sisters and her parents. Woody told him about how much he hated Steve, and London told him about being rich and her dog Ivana.

All in all, Percy enjoyed everything about the week (besides Zack's mess and leaving dirty clothes all over his bed).

It was Saturday afternoon and the six were enjoying a drink made by Zack, while Cody told them about how Zack maxed out their cards, when Tutweiller's voice came over the PA. "Attention all students of Seven Seas High, school will start tomorrow. Any new students, please report to the Biology Lab for orientation." Percy excused himself and headed off to the Lab.

"Welcome students," said Ms. Tutweiller. "My name is Ms. Tutweiller. I will be your teacher in..well everything. How about we start by introducing ourselves.

"What are we, three?" said one of the four other new students, "I'm Jonah Green."

"I'm Jenna," said one of the two girls. Percy recognized her as the girl Zack was flirting with before they were lost at sea.

"I'm Merissa," said the other. Percy recognized her as the girl who outsmarted Woody, when he tried to be her welcome body.

"I'm James Chase." said the other boy. Percy couldn't help but flinch. _Chase_, he thought.

"I'm Percy Jackson." said Percy.

"Well students," Ms. Tutweiller. "It seems we have a small class this semester. We have a total of 11 students this semester. If you need anything be sure to ask me or one of the older students. Enjoy the rest of your day. Remember school resumes tommorow"

* * *

**AN: I know this was a really short chapter, but I wanted to get you something before I leave for a week. So Marcus will ****not**** be in Percy on deck. Anyways I couldn't find anywhere what Zack and Cody Martin's birthday was so I went with Dylan and Cole Sprouse's birthday as their birthday. The next chapter is Bermuda Triangle. The current date in-story in August 3rd, 2014. **

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	5. Chapter 4: The Bermuda Triangle

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 4 - Bermuda Triangle**

**Percy**

_August 3rd_

"Hey guys," said Woody. Percy, Zack, Cody, London, and Bailey were sitting down on the seats in front of the juice bar. Percy had just returned from orientation, which wasn't really an orientation in Percy's opinion; it was more like an 'introduce-yourself-class".

Percy burst out laughing as Woody bit into an onion.

"Woody?" asked Zack, "Why are you eating an onion?"

"More importantly," said Cody, "why are you wearing my eighty-five year old uncle's golf outfit

"Because," said Woody, "we're about to enter the _Bermuda Triangl_e!"

Everyone stared at Woody. "And?" asked Cody.

"Ugh," said Percy, "not this place again!"

"This is my Bermuda Triangle protective outfit," said Woody, sounding hurt. "You know Bermuda Shorts, Bermuda Onion!" He walked up to Zack. "According to the website wild, weird, and wacky, this will keep me from being abducted by aliens when we enter _The Bermuda Triangle," _he said in Zack's face.

"You're not going to be abducted by girls, either," said Zack waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hey I've been in the Bermuda Triangle, before." said Percy, "there are no aliens. A crazy lady who owns a spa in the middle of it, but no aliens."

"Of course," interrupted London, "Woody, there are no aliens; They're elves, that uneducated people mistake for beings from outer space."

"Well I'm not going to take any chances." said Woody, "More ships have disappeared in _The Bermuda Triangle _than any other place in the world. These waters are curse, cursed I tell you!" he yelled in London's face."

_Mostly because of Circe,_ thought Percy. "No wonder it's called the Sea of Monsters."

"Woody there are other explanations for all the disappearances," said Bailey.

"For a fact, this is one of the most highly traveled shipping lanes in the world." said Cody.

"So statistically, it makes sense that more ships would meet with an untimely fate. There are rogue waves."

"Fluctuations in the Earth's magnetic core." said Cody.

"I'm sticking with aliens." said Woody.

"Elves." said London with a singsong voice.

"Whatever." said Woody.

"Wait what happened the last time you were here." asked Cody interested.

"Well, me, my ex-girlfriend, my brother, and a friend of ours, were out on a small steamship with a small crew. Anyways when we were near the Bermuda Triangle we experienced engine failure and the boat exploded. I ended up unconscious in the water, and Annabeth fished me out onto a lifeboat. It was just us and we floated into the Bermuda Triangle. First we landed on an island with only girls on it called Circe's island, they tried to get Annabeth to stay forever and kill me, but we escaped on a ship called the Queen Anne's Revenge."

Cody and Bailey gasped. "The Queen Anne's Revenge!"

"Yeah why?" asked Percy.

"Was it a pirate ship?" asked Bailey.

"Yeah why?"

"That's Blackbeard's ship!" said Cody.

"What happened to it?" asked Zack, now interested.

"It was sunk by a giant." said Percy. "After we left Circe's island, we got off at Polyphemus's island. There was an actual Giant with one eye there." Percy shivered, remembering Polyphemus.

"A cyclops?" asked Cody doubtfully.

"Yeah, we barely escaped with our lives." said Percy. "Anyways the giant threw a rock at the ship and the ship literally fell apart. It was like it was really old. As we were swimming for our lives," said Percy, "we happened to bump into Clarisse and Tyson."

"Who?" asked Woody.

"Oh, my friend and brother, who was on the ship with us." said Percy. "We kept sailing in our tiny life boat and we met up with a cruise ship that was passing through called the _Princess Andromada_, and we returned to Manhattan safely."

"Wow," said London, "but what about the elves?"

Percy couldn't help but laugh. "There were no elves." Woody opened his mouth about to say something, "or aliens." Woody's mouth closed.

"Did this actually happen," asked Bailey doubtfully.

"Yeah," said Cody, "I find this hard to believe."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes it's true. But by the way, when we enter, try not to make any wishes. According to a legend I heard on Circe's Island, if you make a wish right when you enter the Bermuda Triangle it comes true."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "That is so not true."

**Cody**

An hour later, Cody and Zack were talking on the sky deck when Mr. Moseby walked up to them.

"Boys I've been looking for you." said Moseby.

"Whatever you think I did," said Zack, "I didn't. And I have the perfect alibi for it."

"And i'm sure you do." said Mr. Moseby. Cody couldn't help but roll his eyes at Zack, "But that's not why I'm here. I have an envelope from your parents."

"Ah cool," said Zack, snatching the envelope from Mr. Moseby's hands. Zack scanned the card. "It's an early birthday card from Mom and Dad," he said

"Mom wrote us a poem," said Cody.

"_Your birthday is here_

_And I'm really beaming_

_Giving birth to you boys_

_Was worth all the screaming."_

Cody grinned. "That's so mom," said Cody smiling fondly, "Heartfelt, with a touch of guilt."

Moseby frowned. "Yes, She screamed when you were born, I've been screaming ever since." He walked away.

"Just think. One more day until we turn sixteen," said Zack. "The big 1-6, the grand-ay uno-sixto."

Cody rolled his eyes again. "Hey they sent us a check. It's for two hundred dollars," said Cody, excitedly thinking about the telescope he had wanted for a while now.

"Twin benjamins, Douse bagle bagels; dos bagelos, bagelos." said Zack

"Shut up-o, already, already-o." said Cody. It was so like Zack to turn something cool into something annoying. Cody started walking towards the towel stand. "I know just what to spend this on."

Zack snatched it from Cody's hands, "so do I. The Z-box 8000 with biofeedback wireless controllers that actually make it hurt when you get shot!" he said excitedly.

For the third time in five minutes, Cody rolled his eyes.

Cody snatched the check back "Or we could spend the money on something less mind-numbing and painful. Like, the Galileo Telescope with one hundred two millimeter ED refractor."

"Oh you mean the Geekileo, Dorkescope with two millimeter nerdfractor?" asked Zack sarcastically, snatching it back.

Cody snatched it back and stormed off. "Were getting the telescope and you can amuse yourself with a pan and a wooden spoon." said Cody. Honestly sometimes Zack was so simple minded.

"Or, you can see all the stars you want, when I punch you in the face." snarled Zack.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Cody saw Percy, Bailey, and Woody walking up to them.

"Now give me that check!" snarled Zack. grabbing it from Zack.

"We're getting the telescope!" yelled Cody pulling on the check.

"Game console," Zack yelled back.

Then suddenly the check ripped. Cody felt his anger bubbling up. "Great, you ripped the check!" said Cody.

"Me!" yelled Zack angrily, "you ripped it. You know what I want for my birthday, to be an only child!"

Cody couldn't help but feel hurt, but he wouldn't give up his pride. "Nothing would make me happier!"

"NO!" yelled Percy, then the boat shook and everything went black.

**Percy**

"That was weird," said Bailey

"It's the aliens!" exclaimed Woody frightfully. "We're caught in their tractor beam. Woody started chewing into the onion.

"Woody relax, there's nothing weird or supernatural happening on the ship."

Percy frowned. "Zack, Cody?" he said . Both had vanished.

"Who's Cody?" asked Bailey.

"Ah man," Percy, Bailey, and Woody turned to see Zack wearing an apron and a red and white sweater? "The wind slammed the kitchen door on my souffle!"

"Souffle?" asked Percy, "what are you wearing? Where's Cody? And again, What are you wearing?"

"Oh Zack, Zack, Zack." said Bailey, ignoring Percy. "you always get so worked up over your cooking."

"Zack doesn't know how to cook, and I'm going to ask again. Where is Cody?" asked Percy.

"Of course I know how to cook." said Zack incredulously, "And who's Cody."

"You know your twin brother, the one who actually knows how to cook, Bailey's boyfriend?" asked Percy.

"I don't have a twin brother. I'm an only child, and Bailey is single." said Bailey.

"Right Dearest Bailey." said Zack.

"I told you before, Zack, I only like you as a friend." said Bailey.

"Woody," said Zack, "get those hot links you call fingers out of my souffle, haven't you heard of a fork!"

"I'll have you know, I'm the youngest of nine. I learned to grab first and worry about utensils later."

"Oh no!" said Percy. "you erased Cody out of existence."

Percy was really starting to get on Zack's nerves. "There is no Cody!" he said angrilly.

"I guess you wouldn't know," said Woody, "being an only child!" Percy gasped.

"I want to get this recipe right before my birthday soiree. I hope you can come Bailey," he said Walking up to her, "I used my mother's birthday check to hire Vance and the Violin Vagabonds. They're going to raise the roof. Holler!"

"Sure Zack," Bailey laughed nervously, "I wouldn't miss it."

"Lame," said Woody in a singsong voice.

"Excuse me," said Zack, stalking towards Woody.

"He said, 'I hope there'll be games," said Bailey. Zack saw her kick Woody's leg.

"Ow, hurtful."

"Oh of course," said Zack excitedly, "we're going to play, pin the tail on the…" Zack paused, building up suspense, "alpaca." The laughed and Zack walked away happily.

_August 4,2014_

**Cody**

"Hey sweet thang," said Cody as he walked into the Lobby of the SS Tipton.

"Actually," said Cody, "I'm rich thang."

A dark skinned man walked up to Cody. "May I help you?" he asked annoyed.

Cody's eyes flickered over to the man's name tag.

Marion Moseby

_Ship's Manager_

"I'm Cody," said Cody, "I'm a new student here. I'm having a little trouble finding my room. Which I hope is next to yours," he said walking up to the pretty girl.

The girl frowned.

"Young man," said Marion, "we have strict rules that boys and girls do not room on the same deck."

"Please," said Cody, rolling his eyes, "the only rule I follow is, there are no rules, and sometimes I don't even follow that rule." When Marion and the 'rich thang' looked up confused, he said, "I know it's confusing, but that's how I roll." Cody rolled his eyes and walked out of the room

"'sup," he said when he entered the science room. Cody's new lab partner jumped. "Hey I'm Cody, you're new lab partner, but you can call me C-note."

The boy scowled, "well Mr. Note, it appears that you spilled blue dye all over my cashmere sweater and I just knitted this."

Cody looked at the boy incredulously. _Obviously a queer_, though Cody. "Quick question." asked Cody, "you are a dude right?"

The boy frowned and started walking away. "Look I don't know how you were raised, though I fear wolves were involved, but I was raised by my mother" _Well that explains it,_ thought Cody, "and she taught me to take responsibility for myself and to show respect to others."

"Well I was raised on the road." said Zack, "with my dad and his rock band; eight guys in one bus with only one bathroom, I learned to fend for myself, and pee in some pretty strange places."

"Well I'm going to talk to Mr. Aucapenny about this lab partner situation." said Zack.

"Fine, but I'm gonna hit the bathroom," said Cody. He made sure nobody was looking, then he pulled a testtube off the shelf to relieve himself.

**Bailey**

"Hey Zack," said Bailey, "Is everything okay." Zack had been moody and angry all day so far. "You seem a little, agitated." said Bailey.

Zack sighed. "It's that new kid Cody."

Percy popped up. "Cody?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's rude, crude, and I won't even tell you what he did with my test tube."

"You know I saw him in the hall, I think he kinda looks like you," said Bailey.

"I told you they're twins." said Bailey.

"Yeah," said Zack, ignoring Percy, "if I had a bad case of stupid."

"I'm sure he's a nice kid," said Woody, "You just have to give him a chance."

Cody walked up behind Zack, "I'm here, you're lives just got better."

"Hey I'm Woody and this is Percy," said Woody to Cody "It's nice to meet you.

Percy didn't say anything, as he examined Cody

"I know, but could you move over, you're blocking the view," said Cody.

"Meanie," said Woody, then coughed.

"Good timing," said Cody, sarcastically.

"Wow," said Percy, thoughtfully, "It's like you guys switched lives."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bailey.

Percy didn't get a chance to respond because Cody said, "So, loom boy, introduce me to the skirt."

"The Girl in the Skirt can introduce herself," said Bailey angrily. "I'm Bailey, and you must be Cody." said Bailey, maybe Woody was right. _He is kind of cute_, thought Bailey.

"Or you can just call me the guy you've been waiting for." said Cody, cockilly.

Bailey fake laughed. "You're not him." said Bailey, "One day I hope to find a feller with a soft heart, but is tough enough to work the land."

"And moving on," said Cody, "I'm gonna go hit on those girls at the hot tub, but stay close in case it doesn't work out." He turned around to Percy and Woody, "still blocking the view." Bailey saw Percy's jaw drop in surprise. He stomped off after Cody

"You see," said Zack, "his manners are deplorable."

"I hope you don't invite him to your birthday party." said Woody, evidently having' given up on him.

"Good news," said Zack, excitedly, "we are going to have balloons shaped like famous figures from European History, including Lady Godiva." He giggled, dorkily.

"Yay," said Bailey and Woody.

"Are there going to be any girls besides Bailey that won't fly away?" asked Woody

Zack frowned. "Everybody be quiet, they're coming back, nobody mention my birthday."

"Come on," said Percy to Cody, "you two are twins."

"As if I could be twins with that nerd." said Cody to Percy.

"Struck out," grinned Bailey.

"Apparently those girls don't like good-looking masculine types. Zack, you might have a shot over there." said Cody. "So what are we talking about."

"Zack's birthday party," said Woody. "Oops."

"Really," said Cody. For the first time, Cody sounded genuinely intrigued. "I'm turning sixteen, tomorrow."

Zack looked up surprised. "Really, So will I." He walked up to Cody. "Where were you born?"

"Seattle."

"So was I." said Zack, "What hospital."

"St. Joseph's."

"So was I!" exclaimed Zack, "What time?"

"6:40."

"I was born at 6:40."

Woody started laughing. "For a second there it was getting a little spooky," said Woody.

"It still is spooky." said Bailey.

"Ha," said Percy, "I told you, you two were twins.

"Twins!" the two exclaimed at once.

**Zack**

"Bye Dad" "Bye Mom."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." the twins said at once.

"How could mom not tell me I have a twin." asked Zack.

"Quit complaining," said Cody, "look what I got."

"I mean how could they do this!" said Zack.

"Dad said when they got divorced," said Cody, "they split everything. Mom got you and the matching luggage, and dad got me and the amplifier."

"Mom said they'd always meant to get us together, but it never happened."

"I mean, I can't believe I have a twin," said Cody, "we're nothing alike. "I'm cool, you're nerdy. I'm tough, you're weak. I'm good-looking, you're ugh."

Zack frowned. "I look just like you."

"Yeah, but on you it doesn't work." said Cody.

"Well ignoring that, said Zack, "since we're brothers we should start hanging out. Do you want to see my coin collection."

Cody smirked, "as tempting as that sounds. I've got a better idea."

Later Zack layed in bed remembering how the two had stood in front of the 18 years and older club. "Let's go get some dates." said Cody.

"Sorry, but I've already got someone." said Zack. "It's Bailey."

Cody looked surprise. "You're dating that hot babe!"

"Well not exactly," said Zack. "I've got a six month plan to woo her."

"Uh. How many months has it been?" asked Cody looked impressed.

Zack blushed. "Nine."

Cody had showed him how to get in and get girls, but the two had been kicked out. Then the two had danced on the sky deck. Zack sighed then passed out in bed thinking about how cool it was to have a twin brother.

**Percy**

"So we all agree that Zack's souffle thing is lame." said Bailey.

"Beyond lame." said Woody. "Souffle says lame, but pizza says party."

"Okay let's throw him a surprise party. That way he can't nerd it up." said Bailey.

"Ooh I love surprise parties," squealed London.

But Percy wasn't listening to them talk about the surprise party, he was deep in thought.

How could he restore Zack and Cody to normal. Should he try using the Mist in a place as monster infested as the Sea of Monsters or should he wait and see how things played out.

"But what do we do about his evil twin, Cody?" said London drawing Percy out of his thoughts.

"I know. Throw him out the sewage flap!" exclaimed Woody.

"That's mean," said Bailey. "It's his sixteenth birthday too."

"Fine. Celebrate his birthday, give him some cake, then...throw him out the sewage flap!" exclaimed Woody.

"Okay look," said Bailey, "we all agree that Cody is an obnoxious, sexist jerk with no regard for anyone else's feelings, but he is Zack's brother. Since Zack is our friend, we owe it to him to try to tolerate Cody."

"Can you speak up!" yelled London, who had recovered her ears. As Percy looked at London, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Cody. Had he heard the whole thing? "I can't hear a word you're saying."

Bailey rolled her eyes then walked away followed by London, then Woody. Percy looked at the place where Cody was hiding, then walked after them.

**Cody**

Cody's ears were ringing. _obnoxious, sexist jerk. obnoxious, sexist jerk. _The words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind.

"Ah come on." said Zack. "It's our birthday. Turn that frown upside down" Zack pushed Cody's lips upward. But when Cody frowned more, he said. "or not."

Zack's phone beeped and he reached down and pulled out of his pocket. "It's another 'Happy Birthday Text'. This one is from my weaving club, the Loomatics."

Cody resisted the urge to insult Zack. Zack was the only one who wasn't yelling rude things about him. But Cody couldn't help but feel depressed. "Wow. That's the twelfth one just since you've stepped into the elevator." Cody checked his phone. Still no messages. No One, not even his dad had sent him a happy birthday text.

"You probably don't get good reception out at sea." said Zack, who was trying to stay optomistic.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." said Cody, feeling even more depressed. Was Bailey right? Did everyone think he was an obnoxious, selfish, sexist jerk? "So why do you think Moseby wanted to see us on the sky deck?" he asked trying to feel better by changing the subject.

"Maybe he saw our Flamenco Dance and wanted to see our Tango!" said Zack referring to the night before.

The elevator dinged open and the pair walked onto the skydeck.

"Happy Birthday Zack!" everybody yelled. Zack looked so happy and Cody felt happy for him, but he felt even worse.

"And Cody!" said Bailey half-heartedly. "Cody." said everybody else unenthusiastically. Now Cody felt even worse.

"Thanks guys, this is amazing!" exclaimed Zack happily to everyone.

"We hope that this was more festive than just a dinner." said Bailey, "Not that it was lame." she added on quickly.

"It was lame." said London.

"We did incorporate your ideas." Bailey added quickly, "Say hello to Napoleon Balloon-apart."

"This is awesome!" said Zack, "And this looks like my lower intestines. Thanks guys. I'm so touched."

"I'll get you a tissue." said Bailey

"Hypo allergenic please." said Zack tearing up. Oh how Cody wanted to make fun of Zack, but he couldn't. Zack was happy. He deserved it. He was the one everyone liked. Nobody liked Cody.

"Hey Bailey I got to ask you a question." said Cody standing up.

"If this is one of your cheesy pick up lines, can we skip to the part where I slap you?" asked Bailey. _Is this really what everybody thought of him?_

"No-no." stuttered Cody, "I want your opinion on what I should get Zack for his birthday." She suddenly slapped Cody. _She hated me so much that she wants to slap me even though I want to get a gift for my brother. Am I that much of a douche? _thought Cody. Feeling even sadder then before.

"Wait? What?" Cody wanted to sigh with relief, she had just thought that he was going to flirt with him?

"I wanted to get something for Zack for his loom, but I'm not exactly sure what a loom is." said Cody.

"You're serious!" asked Bailey.

Cody felt stupid. "Yeah, I seriously don't know what a loom is.

"No I mean you really want to do something nice for your brother?" She sounded so incredulous, so doubtful that Cody could feel his wall of indifference he had put up years ago cracking.

"Of course," said Cody, "I mean not only is he my twin, but he's not a bad guy." he sighed sadly. "It must be why he has so many good friends...like you."

Bailey smiled. Her smile was so bright that Cody couldn't help but smile. "Are we having a moment?" asked Cody.

"Maybe so." said Bailey.

"No, no, we can't" said Cody, "You may not know this, but Zack has a huge crush on you."

"Believe me, I know it." she glance over at Cody's twin. "For the past nine months, he's been baking me heart shaped cookies. And not your classic Valentine's Day heart, No I mean Four chambers and an Aorta." Cody didn't exactly know what that meant, but he nodded.

Zack beckoned over to Cody.

"One second," said Cody.

"You see those two girls over there." said Zack, "They want to date me. They saw me Flamancoing and apparently they think I'm hot." Zack seemed so happy, so excited that Cody wanted to hug him.

"Way to go tiger!" said Cody, happy for his brother.

"Grr," growled Zack, causing Bailey to giggle and Cody to smile.

Zack noticed Bailey and walked over to her. "I know we had something going, but I can't tie myself down to one girl. A lot of chicks want a crack at the Zack!"

"You sound normal." said Percy excitedly from right next to them.

"I'll try to get over it." said Bailey with fake sadness.

"Thanks to you, I have a date every night of this week, except Thursday, that's loom club."

"Come on everyone." yelled London. "Let's Sing."

Everyone ran over to the cake and then started singing. "Happy-" Then everything went Black.

**Percy**

"It's the alien tractor beam again!" yelled Woody. He yanked out an onion and started chewing at it.

"I know you guys still aren't speaking." said Bailey to Zack and Cody.

"Zack, Cody." said Percy. "You guys are back to normal."

Cody and Zack looked at themselves.

"I had the weirdest dream." said Zack. "I was a nerd and Cody was a bad boy."

"I had that same dream," said Cody.

"It wasn't a dream." said Percy. "You guys remember when you fought right before we entered the Bermuda Triangle?" When Both twins nodded, he continued. "I told you to be careful with wishes."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bailey.

"Yeah, you haven't spoken since your fight." said Woody.

"But what about when we were acting like each other. We talked with each other remember? When we re-realized we were twins."

"Guys," said Percy, "I don't think they remember."

"Then why do you remember?" asked Cody.

"I think it's because it wasn't my first time in the Triangle."

Suddenly Cody turned to Zack, tearing up. "I love you bro."

Zack started tearing up too, "I love you too." The two hugged.

Percy wanting to try something turned to London. "I love you London." he said.

"I love you too," she said, hugging Percy, who instantly felt like he was melting."

**Percy**

"So none of you really remember anything," Cody asked Moseby, London, Bailey, and Woody.

"No," said Moseby, "Because it didn't happen."

"Then how come Cody, Percy, and I remember it?" asked Zack.

"If you didn't somehow get Percy to agree with you," said Moseby, "I would think it was like the time you 'went to the alternate universe when London was Maddie and Maddie was London'."

"Don't forget, you were actually fun in that universe." said Zack.

"Wow that was an alternate universe." said Woody.

"Very funny." said Moseby, "By the way your parents got you a replacement check. As Percy suggested I tell your mother, it was probably a better idea to send you each a one hundred dollar check, so you don't rip them to shreds. So enjoy and remember we still have the second day of school tomorrow. Both Zack and Cody groaned, but for different reasons..

"Now I don't know what we did on the very first day of school!" moaned Cody.

"Well it would be better if we didn't go to school."

Percy groaned and headed for his cabin. He was exhausted.

* * *

**AN: So that was my adaption of Bermuda Triangle, my favorite episode of the Suite Life on deck. Anyways, I can't believe I actually finished the chapter. I didn't think I would finish before I came back, so anyways. **

**Review if you think I should **

**continue through the episodes one at a time Or **

**just do a few, where Percy majorly affects the story line. **

**Either Way, the story will keep going until Twister. After Twister Part 3, the plan is to return to the godly world.**

**Enjoy.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	6. Chapter 5: The Beauty and the Fleeced

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 5 - The Beauty and the Fleeced**

_Saturday, August 9, 2014_

**Zack**

"The Miss Tipton Beauty Pageant," said Zack, proudly, "This might be my greatest idea yet! And I invented hoagie-on-a-rope."

"Yeah. The.." Woody was cut off by Percy.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this? You're such players. How many people have you guys even dated?" asked Percy.

"I don't know?" asked Zack, hesitantly.

"Three," said Woody.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" asked Zack, annoyed.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, "One."

Zack chortled. "Dude, that's even worse than Cody. Well this is going to be great. See all the girls are going to send in a photo and an application making it easy to weed out the ones not worth pursuing. Then we just cancel the whole thing, then they'll never even know we were involved."

Woody didn't look so convinced. "Come on, no girl on Earth is dumb enough to fall for that!"

Suddenly the three heard someone squealing and turned to the board where London was standing in front of it. "A beauty pageant. And I'm _beauty_-full."

A big crowd of girls swarmed the board. "The Miss. Tipton Beauty Pageant? Is that even a real thing?" asked one of the girls.

"Of course." said Zack fake scoffing, sputtering, "Of course it's real if it wasn't would we have a celebrity judge?"

"A celebrity? Who?" asked the girl.

"Yeah Zack, who?" asked Percy. "Well I best be going, don't blame me when this blows up in your face."

"Uh, it's a surprise." said Zack. "Nobody knows who yet. But if somebody finds out who it is, they won't come."

"Oh." said the girls. She picked up the sign-up sheet. "I don't understand question 4. _What is your Ick_?"

"That's IQ." said Zack. _This one's a keeper._ he thought to himself.

"Oh." said the girl

"This is gonna be awesome," said Zack excitedly.

_Sunday, August 10, 2014_

**Cody**

"Bailey come quick." said Cody, excitedly bursting into Bailey's room. "There's Eukaryotic Algae blooming on the port side that's bilaterally symmetric."

"I have something a little more exciting that plankton." she said, just as excitedly.

"I seriously doubt it." said Cody, half arrogantly, half bewildered. _Usually Bailey loves plankton._ he thought confused.

"I am entering the Miss Tipton Beauty Pageant." she squealed holding up a farm dress.

Cody nodded in understanding. "Ahhh! And to protest, you're going to undermine the entire event by wearing an ugly dress and avoiding all trappings of conventional female beauty."

Bailey looked at Cody incredulously, and Cody realized he had made a mistake. "Excuse me?"

"...because that certainly is not going to work with that super cute dress and you're effortless good looks." As Bailey continued advancing on Cody, he made a last ditch effort. "I love you."

"Look I'm just sick of London always putting me down. I figured beat her, she won't have a leg to stand on."

Cody was going to say that he thought she would find it sexist, but decided against angering his raging girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Bailey Bunny, you'll beat them like there's no tomorrow."

_Monday, August 11, 2014_

**Percy**

"I still don't like this." Said Percy.

"Well you don't have a choice," said Zack. "The pageant has been canceled."

The sound of someone coughing behind them, made Zack, Percy, and Woody freeze.

"...or so I hear. I don't really keep up on events I had nothing to do with." Zack said quickly.

"Oh don't even try it," said Moseby, "I know everything."

"Then you know I was innocent," sais Percy, trying to walk out of his room.

"I don't thing so, Mr. Jackson," he said

"Oh yeah? What number am I thinking of?" Asked Woody, incredulously.

"Pizza." Said Moseby.

"Wow!" Said an awed Woody.

"And to think, I thought you would be a good influence on Zack." Said Moseby. "I mean, a fake beauty pageant? This is a new low, EVEN FOR YOU ZACK," he yelled turning to Zack.

"I'm innocent," Percy said again.

"Nice try, Perseus." Percy flinched. Oh he was in trouble now.

"Mr. Moseby, chill," said Zack, putting his arms on Percy and Woody. "We've seen the error of our ways, and that's why we put this whole incident behind us and canceled the whole thing."

_Wow convincing, _thought Percy sarcastically.

"Its too late. Now I have a bunch of disappointed girls on my hands." Sighed Moseby.

"Oh come on . Mr. Moseby. It can't be the first time," quipped Zack.

"Shut up," hissed Percy elbowing Zack.

"I'm talking about the Contestants from your pageant and by the way I'm uncanceling it."

"Really?" Asked Woody and Zack, excitedly.

"Mm-hmm," said Moseby.

_Oh this isn't good,_ thought Percy

"And you three will be the judges of these girls," said Moseby.

"Really," asked the two again. _Maybe it's not gonna be that bad,_ thought Percy.

"Lets not get too excited, because you will be responsible for set up, clean up, and if the girls get nervous, throw up."

"Really?" Asked All three, this time, no longer enthusiastic.

"Mm-hmm." Moseby smirked as he walked towards the three judges,  
and to be impartial, there will be absolutely no contact of any kind with any of the girls, before, during, or after the pageant.

"Really," said Zack and Woody.

"Even London?" asked Percy, dejectedly.

"Really." replied Moseby then walked out of the cabin.

_Note: I decided to skip the next two scenes: (Cody and Bailey's fight, and the three judges setting up) because there was no change other than Percy instead of Marcus_

_Wednesday, August 13, 2014_

**Percy**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first annual Miss Tipton Pageant." announced Mr. Moseby from the balcony, "Now put your hands together and let's meet our lovely contestants."

He then began to sing:

_Oh they must be_

_The most beautiful girls_

_On the cruise,_

_And they're lined up for you all to peruse_

_And they're here for a very good reason…_

_We have discount travel off-season_

_Now the dresses they wear are so chic_

_They're for sale in the cruise ship's boutique…_

_(Two for 99-50)_

_Our full-service spa is first rate…_

_If you'd like to make a reservation just dial eight_

_(boop)_

_The Most beautiful girls_

_on the cruise-uuuuissse_

_scee-doo-dap-a-da-ba_

The girls stepped onto the stage. Percy couldn't help but laugh when the spotlight was on Bailey and London stepped in front of her, and the two fought for the spotlight.

"Winner of the Evening Gown Competition," said Zack, "obviously Capri."

"Are you crazy? London's dress adds to her beautifulness, and makes her look absolutely stunning." said Percy, "plus its interwoven with 200 carats of rare pink diamonds. Its also one-of-a-kind."

"I don't know," said Woody, "Caitlin's dress looks nice, and so does Bailey's."

"Sorry Buddy," said Zack, "but nobody cares about you opinion."

The pageant continued with Bailey, Capri, and London winning most of the competitions, until Bailey was asked a question and she started to drone, and nobody understood her anymore.

"Boring," said Zack.

"I couldn't agree more," said Percy.

When Bailey noticed that everybody was staring at her with a baffled expression, she quickly said, "I love puppies!", causing everybody to start clapping for her.

Percy rolled his eyes.

London walked up.

"Okay, London, if you could have any historical figure for dinner, who would it be and why?" asked Moseby, who was the host.

"Good question." said London, snatching the mic from Moseby, "but I would not have anyone for dinner, because I feel that eating people is wrong. Even if they are historical and already dead, it just seems gross."

Percy burst out laughing.

"Okay?" said Moseby, kind of confused, "It's not exactly the answer we were looking for."

"Oh, fine! Santa Claus." said London, "I bet he tastes like Candy Canes and Pudding."

Percy started laughing so hard he started tearing up, "Bonus points for humor," he laughed. "London, whoo." he yelled.

Five competitions later, Moseby said, "Now lets continue with the talent portion of the competition."

"Ah Capri's next, I bet her talent's hot." said Zack.

"Not exactly," said Percy.

Capri walked on stage, dressed as Abraham Lincoln and started jump roping, while reciting the constitution, only to forget the last word.

"Hot, eh?" teased Percy, "you're always making fun of nerds, but now the truth has come out, you find them hot."

"Shut up." hissed Zack.

"Where's John Wilkes Booth when you need him?" Moseby muttered to himself next to Percy, who snickered.

"Now the second of our three finalists, "Miss London Tipton." said Moseby.

"Hi," said London, "my talent is shopping. I can order up anything and have it show up in seconds."

"Interesting," said Percy.

"What color shoes should I order Judge Percy?" London asked Percy.

"Blue with sea green laces, size ten." said Percy. When the other two turned to him, he shrugged, "What, I wanted to order something uncommon."

"London I don't really think-" started Moseby.

The next second a jet plane flew overhead and a shopping bag landed on the ship. She pulled the shoes out and showed the crowd before throwing them at Percy, who caught them.

"That girl is awesome." said Percy. "come on let's hear it for her. Whoo!"

"Now let's please welcome Bailey Pickett." said Moseby.

Bailey came in wearing a cowboy hat, "Hi y'all. For my talent, I'm gonna sing a little song I wrote."

After Bailey finished, Percy felt conflicted. Bailey was an amazing singer, but singing was so overdone, and Percy felt London should win. Halfway through the song, Percy noticed Cody appear. He stared at Bailey in awe for the rest of the song.

"Well, I think we have an obvious winner." said Woody.

"Capri" said Zack.

"London." said Percy.

"Bailey." said Woody.

"No, that doesn't work at all. That's ridiculous." said Zack.

"You know what's ridiculous," said Percy, in annoyance, "you voting for Miss Jumping, forget the last word girl. Now Bailey I understand, but come on, Capri?"

"So we agree on Bailey," said Woody.

"Now hold on a minute." said Percy, scowling, "London obviously won. Talent shows are about-"

"How would you know!" said Zack, "I've been in one before, I think I know how it works."

"One for guys?" asked Woody.

"Y-No." said Zack.

"Oh, Zip, Zip, Zip, Zip, _Tyreesha_." said Moseby.

Zack blushed.

"What is going on? Have you picked a winner?" he asked.

"No, we're deadlocked." said Zack and Percy at the same time.

"Plus we can't agree."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have a three-way tie." said Moseby.

The crowd and the contestants gasped.

"So we will select a winner by your applause, okay? Come on up, ladies." said Moseby. "Here we go all right." Moseby walked over to Capri. "Now let's hear it for Capri Davis."

The crowd clapped quietly.

"Whoo." yelled Zack, "the beard was a nice touch.

"Next up London." said Moseby.

"Whoo London." yelled Percy. However the audience was silent. Percy gave them the death glare and they started clapping louder.

"Drop $10,000 in cash." said London.

The audience started cheering as the cash fell.

"Very subtle, London." said Moseby.

Suddenly Cody ran up on stage."Are you guys going to vote for a girl who bribed you with money?" asked Cody.

"Yeah!" yelled the crowd.

"Well now that you've got your money, you can vote for the most brilliant, the most beautiful and the most talented contestant." said Cody.

"Oh thank you, Cody." said London.

"Whoo." yelled Percy "vote for London."

Cody looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Percy blushed.

"I was talking about Bailey." finished Cody.

London gasped.

The crowd started clapping and cheering.

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey," yelled Cody. Everyone else except two sulking judges continued cheering for Bailey.

A few minutes later Bailey was crowned the New Miss Tipton and given the crown.

_Thursday, August 14, 2014._

**Zack**

"Well boys, I think your pageant turned out rather well, even if it did start out as a depraved scam to meet girls." said Moseby to the three cleaning judges.

"A scam," yelled Capri, "so you faked this whole thing just so you could check us out?"

"Sure, now she gets smart," zack said to Woody was behind him, and Percy, who was behind Woody.

Zack turned back to the girls. "Ah come on we didn't even have a swimsuit competition."

"Maybe we should have one now.

An hour later, the three were dressed up in swimsuits and Percy was holding a swimsuit competition trophy.

* * *

**AN: Okay sorry, I didn't get a chapter to you on time. A relative of mine that I haven't seen since last summer came and surprised me the day I got back. Anyways, I'm going to try and get you another chapter by Saturday to make up for it. See you then.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**

**PS: In the Next Chapter is a POV I haven't used yet. Also I have decided as of right now the following are the episodes I will be using:**

Can You Dig IT?

Marriage 101

I Brake For Whales

Seven Seas News

Breakup In Paris

Computer Date

Trouble in Tokyo

The Ghost and Mr. Martin

A London Carol

Twister (I'm not sure right now if I should include Twister. Right now I'm leaning towards not including it)

**In other news, I have a poll up for whether or not Cailey should break up in Paris again. However, if they do, they will get back together.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Call Home

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 6 - A Call Home**

_Thursday, August 14, 2014, 1:30 AM_

**Percy**

Percy flipped his phone up and down in his hands.

God he was such a coward, he could take on Titans, Gigantes, and Primordials, but couldn't make a simple phone call.

He sighed. He put down his phone and put on jeans and a jacket over his pajamas. Maybe a walk on the skydeck would make his feel better. He slipped his phone and his room key into his pocket and slid out of the room as stealthily.

As he walked out of the elevator, he was surprised to see the lobby empty for the first time he'd been on board.

_Of course, everybody's asleep,_ he thought to himself.

When he walked onto the skydeck, he heard a smash and jumped. Immediately after, crying could be heard; Crying he had heard once before. At the time, they had been trapped on a deserted island, and Percy had woken up and heard her crying.

"London," he called out.

**London**

One of London' favorite parts of the SS Tipton was the Sky Deck. Every night, she would sneak out at 1 AM and just sit there under the stars, enjoying herself.

In the past week, though, her thoughts had been about a certain, handsome man, two years younger than her, with the most beautiful sea green eyes.

During the hour she stayed up, she could truly be London Tipton; not London Tipton, the heiress, but London Tipton, the ninteen year old girl. She could let out her true feelings without anyone to judge her and make her act a certain way because she was rich.

However that day was different than usual.

London's phone interrupted the cold, harsh, but serene silence of the morning.

She looked down at the caller ID. "Daddy," she sighed.

She answered the phone and listened in.

"Hey London, sweetie," said the owner of the SS Tipton. "I have great news, today there was a new Mrs. Tipton. I was married again."

London instantly froze up. "That's great daddy," she said, but her voice cracked.

"I got to go," he said, "bye sweety."

The second her dad hung up, she threw the phone across the sky deck, and heard a shatter. She sniffed then began to cry sadly, until a voice asked uncertainly from somewhere else, "London."

She turned and saw a dark figure, stalking towards her.

She shook with fear, "who are you?" she asked nervously. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him frown.

"It's Percy." The figure replied.

"Percy Jackson?" asked London.

"You remember me?" he asked in surprise. "Cody, Zack, and Bailey all said you never remember anybody."

"Yeah, you're the -" London immediately stopped herself, she couldn't exactly say, '_you're the boy I'm _crushing _on.'_' "you." she finished lamely.

"Uh thanks," said Percy, sounding confused, "I think."

Inwardly she kicked herself. "So what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Your'e the one who's up here smashing stuff, and crying." he said kindly, "Why don't you tell me what you were doing here, and I'll tell you what I'm doing here." Percy said, almost sounding like he was trying to stall.

"Sure." said London. The second Percy had appeared, she had forgotten all about herself crying and her dad getting married again. She sighed. "It's my dad."

Percy walked up to her until he was a foot away from her. "Mr. Tipton?" he asked.

London nodded. "Tell me what's wrong." he said.

"My dad, he's getting remarried again." she sighed.

**Percy**

"My dad, he's getting remarried again." London sighed.

Percy's thoughts instantly shifted to his own dad and mom. As much as he wanted his parents to marry and love each other again. He knew it was impossible. Both were married, and his father had cheated on his wife to have him. Plus even if neither were married, Poseidon was a god, and his mom was still a mortal.

"You probably think I'm stupid," said London, "my parents hate each other, but I always dream of them getting back together."

Percy hugged London who was sniffling and on the verge of tears.

"I get it, my parents were never married, I always dream of them getting married, and being together forever," _literally, _he thought to himself, "but now my mom is married, and my dad was already married."

London hugged him back. The two sat together just absorbing each other's presences. They didn't get up or let go until the hourly beep of Percy's watch beeped 2:00.

"Thanks," said London, "I needed that."

"So did I." said Percy. He turned and got up to go." he turned back to London who remained sitting there. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

He got a smile in response,"Definitely," said London.

Five minutes later, he entered his cabin. Zack was still snoring on his bed.

Percy pulled his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Blofis residences, Paul speaking." said a familiar voice, though he sounded tired. Percy wanted to smack himself, of course he was still tired, it was still early in New York

"Paul, it's Percy."

"Percy?" asked Percy's step-father, all traces of tiredness gone, "as in Percy Jackson?"

"Yes," said Percy, "can I talk to my mom?"

**London**

London sighed as she watched him go. When he was gone she rolled up her sleeves.

As much as London hoped he would understand, she knew he didn't fully understand.

She glanced down at the tattoo with a heart and three bars. He didn't understand, nobody understood. She glanced down once more at the Symbol, the Symbol of Venus, Goddess of Love. Then stood up and walked away.

* * *

**AN: Surprise, London is related to Venus. I know it was a short chapter, but I wrote it quickly. This chapter was supposed to be the start of Percy and London's relationship. I'm still deciding whether they will date or if it will be a brother/sister relationship.**

**Anyways, anyone who guesses what the next chapter is about gets mentioned in it. _Hint: Look at this Chapter's Date_, _Any True Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan should be able to figure it_**_ **out**__**.**_

**Continue voting on the poll, all though so far only 1 person has voted. Vote, vote, vote. And the more reviews I get, the more I'll be likely to write the next chapter sooner.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	8. Chapter 7: Birthday on Deck (Part 1)

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 7 - Birthday on Deck (Part 1)**

_Saturday, August 16, 2014_

**Cody**

"So this Monday is Percy's birthday," said Cody.

"Really," asked Bailey, "he hasn't mentioned it once. I would have thought he would be more like you, Cody."

"What do you mean?" asked Zack, "What about broseph?"

"Oh you know Cody was jumping around for like two weeks before about how it was almost his birthday." said Woody.

Cody blushed.

"Yeah poor people," said London, scoffing, "your birthday was so boring no one even remembers it."

"Zack, Percy, and I do." said Cody.

"You mean those fake memories," said Moseby.

The five turned around in surprise.

"Wow Moseby," said London, "you were as quiet as when you do ballet."

"I'm just here to drop of a present from a Poseidon Jackson to Percy." said Moseby.

"Wait a minute," said Cody, "Poseidon Jackson as in the famous marine biologist?"

"I guess." said Moseby, "well anyways, I got to go."

"Wait. Moseby," said London, "can we use the Sky Deck to throw Percy a surprise birthday party."

Everyone stared at London. _Is she alright? I can count five times she has cared about someone else in the six years I've known her._ thought Cody.

"What!" asked London, "I can be nice to people."

"Plus he helped me with my parents." she said quietly, and only Cody who was closest to her heard her.

"Hey guys," said Percy walking up to the six.

"Hey Percy," chorused five of them.

"Hello Mr. Jackson," said Moseby, "It's good to see, you've behaved since the Miss Tipton Pageant."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I told you, I was an innocent." he said, "Zack dragged me into it. And besides, I got a trophy."

"Yeah for the Mr. Tipton swimsuit competition." said Woody, pouting, "I should have gotten that trophy."

"Hey Moseby," said Percy, "what'cha holding."

Before anyone could reply, London snatched it from Moseby's hands. "My new makeup," said London, before walking away.

"I'll go with her." said Bailey, running after the fleeing heiress

"It's Mr. Moseby," said Moseby, "And I want to talk to you about your recent late night phone calls."

Percy flinched. "What phone calls?" asked Percy.

"There are strict rules, young man about using your cell phone after curfew. First offense is a warning, second offense is phone confestication, and third offense is phone confiscation and detention." said Moseby, "and that is three times in a row. Give me the phone. NOW."

"Sheesh Mr. Moseby," said Cody. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation."

"Explanation or not you will give the phone."

"Well actually Mr. Stupid," said Percy to Moseby, "I was calling my Mom, who I haven't talked to since the day of my sixteenth birthday, and then I found out, I have a two month old sister. I think I'm allowed to at least found out a little bit about her." Cody noticed he was gripping a ballpoint pen.

"That is it Mr. Jackson, birthday or not, I will be signing you up in the Fencing Tournament where you will learn some respect, so you will behave better."

"Bring it on Mr. Pocket Hanky," Percy growled, "sorry Ms. Pocket Hanky.".

Zack snickered, "I'll have to remember that one."

Moseby fumed and stormed off. "I should have you kicked off this ship."

"Dang," said Zack, "I haven't seen Mr. Moseby so riled up, since we burned the Tipton's lobby."

Cody rolled his eyes.

Percy frowned and stormed off.

""Sheesh," said Zack.

**Bailey**

London had finished wrapping the box with blue wrapping paper and was now pacing around.

"London," said Bailey, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to get Percy." she frowned.

"Why do you want to get Percy something," said Bailey. "You never get anyone anything."

Bailey was pretty sure that London had a crush on Percy, but she wasn't entirely sure. London was...well complicated. Sometimes she could be the most shallow airhead in the world, but other times she could be really smart, like she had proven in Greece the year before when she had written a speech in which she had connected with the goddess Aphrodite.

"Percy's special." said London. "He actually kind of reminds me of Zack and Cody."

Bailey couldn't help but be confused, Percy had never reminded her of her boyfriend or his brother. "How?"

"He has Zack-like funniness and Cody-like niceness. Percy's amazing." said London. She turned to Bailey. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Bailey nodded, confused.

"A few nights ago, I snuck out of our cabin and was on the skydeck." started London, "About half an hour after I got there, he came-"

"Percy?" asked Bailey,

"Yeah, anyways," said London, "I met him on the skydeck, I told him one of my deepest secrets, and he comforted me. For the past three nights we've met up and just talked. He was so caring, so understanding, so handsome…" she stared off into space.

"London?" asked Bailey. This time she shook her. "London, London."

"Huh," asked London.

"I'll help you get something for Percy." said Bailey.

"Oh thank you, thank you." said London hugging Bailey.

"What does Percy like?" asked Bailey.

"He loves the ocean," said London, "And his favorite animal is a horse, he said he had a pet horse named BlackJack."

"I know," said Bailey, "you should get him one of those…"

Bailey and London talked for a little longer with each other, then left to plan the party with the twins.

_Monday, August 18, 2014_

**Percy**

Percy woke up early the morning of his birthday. He glanced over to see Zack sleeping. (No surprise there!) and washed up and headed for breakfast.

To his surprise as he ate, Mr. Moseby came up to him.

"Hello Percy." said Mr. Moseby, "I suppose I owe you an apology."

Percy was even more surprised. "But Zack said you were a 'stuck up no good jerk who never apologized'!" said Percy.

Moseby frowned, "Well I thought about what you said, and I realized, I'd always wanted a sister, and I would probably do the same."

"Thanks Mr. Moseby." said Percy.

"Well I'll be canceling your fencing tournament." said Moseby.

"Actually," said Percy, "I want to stay in and see if I'm as good as fencing as I am at dueling."

"Very well." said Moseby, surprised, "I suppose if that's what you want." Moseby suddenly jumped as if remembering something. "Oh yes, we will be having a new student here today, and he says he knows you."

"Really?" asked Percy.

"Well I just came to apologize and let you know," said Moseby, "so I best be going."

"Thanks Mr. Moseby." said Percy.

"Everythings fine as long as you don't turn into Zack." said Moseby.

"Well I doubt that'll ever happen."

**London**

"Do we have everything ready," asked London worriedly.

"I think so," said Cody, "London, Zack did you talk to Moseby.

"Yup," said London and Zack.

"Bailey, Woody, did you get everything ready on the sky deck?" asked Cody.

"Yes." said the two.

"And I baked the cake, so we're all set." said Cody.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock and London was really worried.

"He's coming," said Zack, running towards the four plus Moseby, and Tutweiller.

"Surprise!" yelled The seven as Percy walked onto the SkyDeck.

"Huh?" he asked, surprised, "A surprise birthday party? How did you even know it was my birthday?"

"I was there when you registered remember." said Cody.

* * *

Percy's birthday continued smoothly. They sang, ate cake, and were starting to open present.

"Open mine first," said London.

Percy nodded and opened the small box. Inside was a beautiful silver watch with ocean symbols on the side and an image of a horse in the middle.

"This is amazing," said Percy amazed.

"And it's waterproof," said London.

"Well I'll always treasure it," said Percy.

London beamed, then Percy hugged her. The next few seconds were amazing for London, she felt safer, warmer, more comfortable than she had ever felt in her life. She never wanted it to end...then Percy pulled away.

"Thanks London," said Percy.

"Here's ours," said Moseby and Tut.

Percy opened the long box and found a silver fencing sword.

"Wow," said Percy. "This is so cool." Then he frowned, "but when did you have the time to get this?"

"We got it while we were docked today." said Tutweiller.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tutweiller." said Percy, appreciatively.

"This next one is from the five of us," said Cody, motioning towards himself, his twin, his girlfriend, his roommate, and London. "We all chipped in."

Percy opened it and revealed a glowing golden gauntlet.

"Since we knew you liked Greek Mythology," said Bailey.

"We got you the," continued Woody.

"Gauntlet of Apollo." finished Zack.

For the briefest of seconds, London thought she saw a frown on Percy face. But when she blinked, it was gone.

"It was said to be owned by the God Apollo and grant its wearer Magic Powers."

Percy slipped it on. "Thank guys, it's a perfect fit." Percy was going to say more when someone yelled. "Percy!"

**Percy**

Percy jerked his head back to look at whoever was calling him. Then next thing he saw was a giant barreling towards him. A second later he was wrapped up in a giant hug.

"Brother." the figure yelled.

"Tyson?" asked Percy.

Tyson pulled away. "Hello Brother!"

Percy turned toward the group members, who looked shell-shocked. Percy was thankful for the Mist because he wasn't sure how he was going to explain his one eyed brother.

However, the expression which surprised him the most was London's who looked scared to death.

Before anyone could react, a golden knife appeared in her hand and she stabbed at Tyson.

* * *

**AN: I'm surprised nobody guessed Percy's birthday. I'm disappointed. And also Welcome Tyson. Anyways next chapter is Birthday on Deck Part 2. Also, Tyson is only here temporarily. Anways after Birthday on Deck Part 2 is Can You Dig It? I also want to tell you, Nico will be appearing some time in the next ten chapters, but only as a cameo.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	9. Chapter 8: Birthday on Deck (Part 2)

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 8 - Birthday on Deck (Part 2)**

_Saturday, August 18, 2014_

**Zack**

Now, Zack wasn't quite sure why everybody else had shut up, but he had a pretty good idea. Most likely it was the seven and a half foot boy named Tyson, who was apparently Percy's brother. And when he had first come over, Zack could have sworn he had only had one eye for a second.

What happened next also surprised Zack. A knife had literally appeared out of nowhere. London had screamed, and then she tried to stab Tyson.

But the thing that surprised him the most had been Percy's reaction. In a second, Percy was holding his fencing sword, and London's knife was flying through the air, straight into the Easy Squeezy sign.

"London!" exclaimed Bailey.

"What are you doing?" asked Cody.

"He's a monster, a cyclops!" yelled London.

"A Who-clops?" said Zack, "and I'm pretty sure he's just really tall, not a monster."

"No you're all blinded by the Mist!" yelled London, fearfully, "he's a cyclops."

"London," said Moseby, "There are no such things as a Cyclops-"

"London," said Percy who had been quiet for sometime, "did you say Mist? Are you a half-blood?"

London gasped. "Are you one?"

Percy nodded.

London rolled up her sleeve, revealing a tattoo showing a heart and three stripes.

"London," said Moseby, "when did you get a tattoo, you're father will not be happy."

Percy rolled up his sleeve revealing similar tattoo, except that there was a three pointed spear instead of a heart and only one stripe.

London gasped again, "a son of…"

Percy nodded.

"Wait London is a half-blood!" exclaimed Miss. Tutweiller, "she's been on the ship for a year and a half, and I didn't notice!"

Suddenly Tyson sniffed the air, "You work for daddy," he exclaimed.

When Zack, Cody, Woody, Bailey, and Moseby gave her a questioning look, she blushed.

"I used to," she said, "but now I'm a teacher."

"What's a half-blood?" asked Zack suspiciously.

"Well basically its a fancy word for a kid who has ADHD and Dyslexia and goes to our camp." explained Percy.

"Well technically," said London, "I'm not a half-blood. My mom was, I'm a legacy."

"Never mind," said Tyson, "Open Daddy and My gift to you." He pointed to a gift wrapped up in blue wrapping paper.

Percy opened up the package and revealed a necklace with five beads on it and a watch.

"Is this?" asked Percy.

"Yeah!" said Tyson, "Enthusiastically. Your Camp Half-Blood necklace and your watch."

"There's a new bead?" asked Percy.

The bead showed a broken trident and a picture of the Earth.

"It was this years bead." said Tyson. "Try the watch," he said.

He put it on next to London's watch and tapped the button. The watch spiraled open revealing images of the Sea of Monsters...

* * *

**AN: I get that the chapter was short. I had no time at all, I had four projects from four different classes assigned on Monday due yesterday. And it's only the third week of school! Next chapter time skips to October for Can you Dig it? **

**~TheHeroesUnited**

_**PS: Betrayal starts a spiral of doom**_


	10. Chapter 9: Can You Dig It?

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 9 - Can You Dig It?**

_Tuesday, October 7th, 2014_

**Percy**

The next two months went by quickly. They'd been to Sweden, where Percy had stayed with Moseby trying to get a table fixed, while Cody, Zack, Bailey, and London cleared the twins' ancestors' names. They had hosted a bachelor party for Esteban, the twins' friend from the Boston Tipton Hotel. He'd 'wrestled' a fake crocodile when Cody forgot to do his homework. He'd even helped Cody solve a mystery about a stolen book, while Woody and Zack played 'hoops', in London, England.

Percy continued to talk with London late at night every Saturday morning at 2 AM. He also continued to work on his water powers, and fight in fencing tournaments, being unbeaten.

The SS Titpon was currently docked in South America.

Anyways, Percy was in the ship's lobby with Zack, Cody, Woody, Bailey, and London.

"Okay class, today we will be visiting the ancient of Zaria," Miss Tutweiller said coming over.

"I read tourist's can participate in a real archaeological excavation," Cody said.

"I haven't been this excited about digging stuff up, since our home got swallowed up in the mud flood of aught 4 which followed the flood of aught 3 and the locusts swarm of aught 2," Bailey said.

"You know what? You outta move," London said.

"Now I assume you all did your reading and prepared for today's dig," Miss Tutweiller said, "She said doubtfully".

"I didn't do the reading but I'm prepared!" London said "I brought my own pail and shovel."

"Wow what do you use for a microscope? Something so old it was designed by Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek," Cody scoffed.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Good one!" Bailey said "Ouch."

London looked forward looking confused

"You know I've heard better trash talk from mimes," Woody said.

"Let's go," Percy said.

Three hours later, Percy walked into the clearing of the excavation dig with Zack and London.

"Man that bus ride to the top of the mountain was awesome," Zack said.

"I can't believe how narrow that road was," Percy said.

"I was so sure we we're gonna fall of the side to a fiery death," London said, "Didn't you think so Miss Tutweiller?"

Miss Tutweiller appeared being supported by Cody and Bailey. "Stop the bus we're gonna die!" Miss Tutweiller yelled.

"Miss Tutweiller snap out of it we're off the bus," London said as they sat her down on a rock.

"Why can't I breath?" Miss Tutweiller said still panicking.

"Because we're at 12.000 feet," a man said, "But it is okay. Relax. Welcome I am Luis your guide and you are?"

"Single," Miss Tutweiller said.

Percy snickered, and she glared at him.

"Um Emma Tutweiller and this is my class from Seven Seas High."

"So kids and lovely teacher," Luis said, making Miss Tutweiller laugh. Then snort. "Today I will take you on a journey to the past."

"Goodie I want to go back to this morning when I was on a luxury cruise ship and not a big pile of dirt," London said she closed her eyes.

"Still here," Luis said, "This dirt happens to contain many important artifacts from my country's history including the burial ground of princess Zaria."

"I need to go to the gift shop and see if this comes in a bobble head." London said. She bobbed her eye. She walked off.

"And I will now tell you the story of princess Zaria's fabled crown," Luis said, "It was crafted for the princess by-"

"Her high priest but sadly she never got the chance to wear it before she perished," Bailey said.

"Yes and it was-" Luis said.

"Buried with her but when the tomb was discovered it was missing." Cody said "Leading archaeologist to conclude it was stolen by grave robbers."

Luis looked at Ms. Tutweiller.

"Yeah you get use to it," Miss Tutweiller said.

"Well Luis I have my own personal theory," Cody said.

"And here we go," Zack said

Zack walked over to the statue face of Zaria

"I believe the crown was never found, because archaeologist were looking in the wrong place. I submit to you, Luis, that there is a secret antechamber untouched for centuries and yet to be discovered."

"Say queso," Zack said, doing bunny ear to the statue and taking a picture.

"You know, I should probably apologize in advance for…" started . Then she thought for a second, "well, everybody."

They got up and left.

**Third POV**

Nobody noticed the boy and girl standing in the shadows.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. We have to make sure he's ready before we rebel against Zeus." The girl said. "Artemis has started to build the space station, but it won't be complete until April, and we'll need a whole year to train the Reds into perfection. We still have to prepare."

"So we should test him?" asked the boy.

"Yes."

The boy nodded, and the statue glowed.

**Cody**

"Hey Cody," said Percy.

Cody looked up from his papers. "Hey Percy."

"What's wrong?" asked Percy.

"Nothing." Then he perked up, "Guess what? I think I'm close to finding the crown of Zaria."

"Wow." said Percy. "You know my cousin mentioned this place and a Zaria once. Something about peeing on something to find something."

"Really?" asked Cody, "interesting."

"So why are you so interested in finding this thing, anyways?" asked Percy.

Cody grinned. "I'll be hailed as one of the greatest archaeologist of all time. I'll be on the cover of _Tomb Digest_."

"Hey," said Percy, "that's the magazine Nico reads."

"Really?" asked Cody. _This guy would be really cool to meet,_ thought Cody. "What's he like?"

"Nico?" asked Percy, "he's really cool. I love him like a brother. He's emo, though, which I don't think is very healthy."

_Oh_, thought Cody, _never mind, the last time I met an emo, I ended up hanging from a tree by my foot. _**(AN: This doesn't actually happen in the show, but I dreamed it happened one time. I think I might post that dream on fanfiction, sometime. Anyways, back to the story.)** "What are you doing here, why aren't you with the rest of the group?" asked Cody.

"Well I was on my way to the bathroom, when I saw your brother wacking a giant spider with a stick. I pulled your brother out of the bathroom, then decided to go to the bathroom in the woods instead."

"-Princess Zaria," came Luis's voice.

"-was the most ruthless warrior of her time," came Bailey's voice.

"Hide, said Cody, "we're not supposed to be away from the group." The two hid.

"She sent thousands of her subjects to their doom," said Bailey, coming into view.

"True," said Luis, in an _ah ha_ moment, "but one thing you don't know is-"

"She also had a pet jaguar named squeaky." said Bailey, innocently. Cody stared at her, she was so beautiful.

"Snap out of it," hissed Percy from beside him.

"Oh yeah."

Bailey went ahead, but Luis stopped and waited for Ms. Tutweiller. "Does she have an off button?"

"Sadly, no." frowned Tutweiller. Cody glared at her. Nobody should talk about Bailey that way.

"I can get her to be quite," said Zack, who was with the group now, "do you have another spider wacking stick, I left mine behind when the spider tried to wack me with it."

"Sadly no."

The two walked off following Miss. Tutweiller and Bailey.

"Okay Cody," said Percy, as soon as the five were gone, "keep a look out, I really got to go."

"What no," scowled Cody, "I'm sure we're right above the antechamber."

"To bad," yelled Percy running into the jungle.

Cody leaned down and pulled out all of his research. He studied it for about five minutes. "If I'm reading this correctly, _The crown of Zaria is hidden in a rock that can only be opened with the waters of mandkind_. What are the waters of mankind?" He scowled, again, angrilly, "what does that mean?"

"Hey Cody," said Percy coming out of the bushes. "I have a gift for you, it seems Nico was right," he said.

"What to do you mean?" asked Cody, suspiciously.

He held up a small bronze object. "Behold the crown of Princess Zaria."

Cody sighed, "I guess you'll be on the cover of Tomb Digest." Cody couldn't help but be disappointed: all that hard work for nothing.

"Not necessarily," said Percy.

**Bailey**

Bailey really didn't like this Luis guy, he was really annoying.

"Legend has it that princess Zaria swore to once again rise," Luis said, "Her spirit will not rest until she is wearing her beloved crown."

"Knew that," Bailey said.

"Heard you," Luis said.

"Whatever," Bailey said.

"Whatever," Luis said. "Now right behind this ancient carving of the great deity Quetzalcoatl is where we keep the controls for the sprinklers."

Miss. Tuweiller giggled.

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Now we will climb to the ancient astronomical observatory at the top of the tomb of Zaria."

Everybody looked up. _Will anybody even make it to the top?_ though Bailey.

"Is there an escalator of Zaria?" London asked

Luis shook his head

Bailey walked back to the statue of Zaria while everyone else started to make their way up to the top of the tomb.

"You know princess Zaria - can I call you Zar - I heard all these stories about you being cruel and vicious, but you just look like a regular gal to me."

She laughed, and it even sounded awkward to herself.

"Although you're not the prettiest" she said and a green mist came out of the statue and entered her.

A wave of nausea hit her, and everything went black.

**Zaria**

Zaria opened her eyes and through her fractured memories, she remembered bits of her past life. She looked down at my arms and hands.

"Bailey come on you're gonna miss the hike to the top of the temple," Miss Tutweiller said.

'Do not vex me peasant or I will rip your heart out," she said before walking away.

"Well nothing my last boyfriend didn't do to me." said Tutweiller.

**Cody**

"Thanks ladies," said Cody, "but I have a girlfriend." He hopped off the hot tub, which was currently a stage.

"Thanks Percy," said Cody. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you some credit?" he asked. "I mean all these girls are throwing themselves at me. I have to keep telling them I currently dating somebody. That's never happened to me before."

Percy grinned. "You deserve it buddy."

Suddenly Miss Tutweiller came running up. "Cody, Luis said he talked to the local media, and they are sending someone to interview you.

Cody was in awe. "Good luck Cody," said Percy walking off to Zack.

"Plus Luis asked me to dinner. THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME." she yelled clapping her hands, cheerfully. She looked down. "Is that sad?"

Cody was about to say something, but Tutweiller interrupted him. "You know what don't answer that. Let me enjoy my happiness." She walked off.

Cody's phone started ringing. "Hello." he said.

"Hello this is Frank Berry from Tomb Digest, and we'd like to speak to Mr. Cody Martin."

Cody grinned excitedly. "That would be me."

**Zaria **

Zaria was in London's and Bailey's cabin looking for her crown. It was the room filled with the most jewlery according to the boy who called himself Zack. He had looked at her funny when she had asked him, but hadn't said anything.

"Bailey what are you doing touching my jewelry?" London, she assumed, asked.

"Silence worm," Zaria said.

"Wow do you have a cold or something?" London asked.

"I am not interested in your poorly crafted trinkets," Zaria said.

"Poorly crafted this from the girl who wears earrings that are dried corn niblets on a string," London said

"I must have my crown. It was forged in the fires of Mount Duel using the finest gold and precious jewels. Plus I wore it to prom so it has sentimental value," she said

"Wait you mean that thing, Cody found?" London said.

"Cody? Who be this Cody?" asked Zaria, angrily. _This Cody will pay._

"Cody be the boy you date," London said.

"Where will I find him?" she asked lifting London off the ground

"I don't know? Try the towel station, or the juice bar,"' London said and Zaria dropped her to the ground.

"You have been of help, so I will spare your life." Zaria said before leaving the cabin. She looked down at her clothes. Then scowled. "I need new clothes better than these rags."

**Cody**

This had to be the best day of Cody's life. The only day he had liked better was when Bailey had agreed to be his girlfriend.

"This is Isabella Cruz reporting live from the deck of the SS Tipton. I am here with the young Cody Martin, an archaeologist who discovered the crown of Zaria." She turned to Cody. "So Cody was this your first big discovery?"

Cody wanted to lie and say it wasn't, but that would be the Zack thing to do. "Actually yes."

"What was the most difficult part of the search? The years of research? The painstaking digging?" said Isabella Cruz.

"Actually, Isabella, there was no actual digging. I read on a rock that the crown would be found with the waters of mankind. I didn't realize what that meant, but I needed to got the bathroom. I had heard that there were giant spiders in the bathroom, so I tinkled in the woods, and a hatch opened up revealing the crown of Zaria. It was mostly just luck," concluded Cody.

"So Cody," started Isabella.

"You know," said Cody, "he asked me not to acknowledge him, but I'd like to thank my friend Percy Jackson."

Percy blushed and walked over.

"Now let's take a picture," said Isabella.

The three of them posed for the picture.

**Zack**

Zack couldn't help, but be envious of his brother. His brother was famous now.

"Hey Bailey, that's a new look," he said as Bailey emerged from the lobby. "I see you hit the Zaria gift shop."

"It pleases me more than the rags I awoke it' she said

"You okay? You've been acting crazy all day? Wow you got like a cold or something because your voice," Zack said, "Anyway I'm just so steamed about this whole Cody thing I mean look at him over there enjoying himself because he found some stupid crown of Zaria."

"How dare he!" Bailey said.

"Exactly," Zack said.

"He will die a thousand painful death's," she said.

"Okay, Bailey. I think that's a little too much."

"And after he is sacrificed at that altar of Exnay Foo Foo, the lords of the underworld will carry his soul to the pit of despair," she said.

Zack whistled. "I was just gonna trick Cody into saying he only found it because of me, but you're way works too."

**Cody**

"Cody, I think our viewers would like to see the crown, before you hand it over to the museum in a ceremony hosted by our illustrious president, the American ambassador, and Antonio Banderas." said Isabella Cruz.

"No problem," said Cody. "Luis!" he yelled.

Luis came out carrying the bronze crown on a cushion.

"Stunning." said Isabella.

"And he loves cats," sighed Tutweiller.

"The crown does not belong to you!" Came a voice.

Cody turned to see his girlfriend dressed up in clothes from the Zaria Gift Shop.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah you tell them Bailey," Zack said.

"Now you will feel my wrath," Bailey said.

"Who are you?" asked Isabella.

"I am princess Zaria. I have awakened from my sleep of a thousand years to finally reclaim my crown." she said, "Give me the crown, peasant!"

"Uh, sure." said Cody, "it'll be my gift for our six month anniversary."

"Do not mock me," yelled Bailey/Zaria. "or I will have your head on a stick."

"You don't even have a stick, Hay Bail," said Cody. He then gulped as Bailey ripped of an arm of a chair.

"And she has a stick," said Zack.

Cody glared at his twin. "Not helping."

Bailey chased after him.

He ran behind Percy, who was then picked up and thrown across the room, by the mad evil spirit.

"Yikes." said Cody.

Bailey turned on Cody, who ran for his life.

_Wait a minute, _thought Cody, _legend said that Princess Zaria will awake again, and when Percy unearthed it, he must of awakened her._ _it must have then jumped into Bailey!_

"Bailey Pickett you stop this instant or I will give you a detention!"' Miss Tutweiller said grabbing Bailey's arm.

She threw Tutweiller off of her. "'And I will cut of your limbs and feed them to my piranhas," she said. She tackled Cody and picked up the crown. "At last," she said, placing the crown on her head. "Does this crown make me look fat?"

Cody stood up and ran. "No you look fabulous now can you please let me go," said Cody.

"No you stole my crown and must be punished. I will take you back to the sacrificial altar, where you will be buried in an ant hill and eaten alive," she said.

She ran at Cody, who at the last second dodged out of the way. She instead tackled Zack who had been standing behind him, and the two dove overboard.

**Zack**

When Zack woke up, he found they had returned to the altar and he had been buried in an ant hill.

"Bailey or Zaria or whoever you are," said Zack, "I would just like to point out that I look much better with my flesh on. And that my twin found the crown, not me!"

"Enough talk," yelled Bailey/Zaria, "Your voice is like a sword in my brain."

"Jeez someone needs a hug." Zack said.

Suddenly, London, Bailey, Cody, Luis, Percy, and Miss Tutweiller arrived along with the reporter and her camera man.

"Back there will be no rescue," she said and threw a rock close to them.

Zack's 'rescuers' backed off. However Zack noticed Percy holding a pen.

**Cody**

For Cody, the day had gone from awesome to terrible.

"These hieroglyphics say we need to put the crown back on Zaria's statue to appease her," Cody said. "Either that or it's a recipe for fish tacos."

"We have to try it," Luis said.

"We're gonna cook?" asked Miss. Tutweiller, "I thought we were going out?"

"Not the recipe," said Luis, exasperatedly, "the crown."

"Oh right." said Miss. Tutweiller.

"It's the only way to restore Bailey's personality," Cody said. He walked up to Bailey. "Bailey."

"I am Zaria princess of the serpent people," said Bailey, snobbishly.

"No, you're not. You're Bailey Pickett from Kettlecorn, Kansas, and your favorite food is Chicken Pot Pie." Cody said. "And you like it when I tickle your left ear, like this." said Cody, tickling Bailey's ear.

She did the cute laugh, that Cody loved, but then her gaze turned harsh. "How dare you touch me," she said lifting Cody into the air.

_Well this is the end,_ thought Cody, _killed by my own girlfriend_.

But then the next second, Percy was holding a sword. "Stand down Bailey."

Bailey's eyes flashed and she threw Cody at Percy, who threw the sword away, right before Cody was impaled on it.

"She really doesn't wanna give that crown back," said Cody.

Everybody motioned for Cody to move forward, and he inched back to her.

"Bailey." said Cody, pouring his heart out. "If your still in there. I miss you, please, please, give me the crown."

"Cody?" asked Bailey, in her normal voice.

"Quiet slave," yelled Zaria.

"No, you be quiet, you spoiled brat." yelled Bailey, grabbing her hand.

"Unhand me!"

"Never! Give me the crown."

"Cease at once!" yelled Zaria.

"Woa! Chick fight with only one chick," Zack said. And at that moment, Cody really wanted to slap him.

"Grab the crown!" Bailey said.

Cody pulled the crown of Bailey's head.

"How dare you give away my crown!" yelled Zaria. Zaria slapped Bailey (herself).

"Don't you slap me," said Bailey, slapping herself. "Okay, I just can't win here."

Cody quickly placed the crown on the statue.

"No!" yelled Zaria, her spirit leaving Bailey's body.

"Cody, you saved me." said Bailey in awe.

"The princess' spirit is once more safely in tombed in the statue," Luis said.

"Good job, Cody," said Tutweiller.

"So Cody, where will your next adventure take you?" Asked the reported as Cody helped his brother out the ant hill.

"Nowhere," said Cody. "I'm done. I'm exhausted. I need a break." Cody and Bailey walked away followed by Luis, Miss Tutweiller, the reporters, and Zack.

**Third POV**

"Ooh Shiney," said London, going to pick up the crown.

"I don't think so," said Percy smacking her hand away. "We have to get to the bus. There going back to the boat." He paused and his eyes grew mischievous. "Unless you want to stay on this dirt."

"Uh, uh." said London, shaking her head, then dragging Percy away.

The two kids in the shadows smiled. "A pretty eventful day," said the girl.

"Yeah," said the boy, "but I can't wait to gloat in Annabeth's face, that Percy fell in love with someone else, and won't be giving her forgiveness."

The girl grinned. "Well Nico," said the girl, "this has been great and all, but I have to get back to the hunters, if we want to visit Percy next year."

"Yeah, and I still have to report to dad, who has to report to _Zeus_," he said the last name with distaste. Then the two disappeared into a shadow.

* * *

**AN: I told you Nico would be making an appearance. In case your wondering, his next scheduled appearance is November 2015 (In story time). Next up is Marriage 101. To make up for last weeks short chapter, I wrote a long one, this week. **

**Until next time,**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	11. Chapter 10: Marriage 101

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 10-Marriage 101**

_Monday, November 17th, 2014_

**Percy**

The day started weirder than usual. Zack threw up all over the room all night, and Percy had had to bunk with Cody and Woody.

The three went to class and found out that Zack was too sick to come.

Woody trying to impress his crush (Addison) had challenged Percy to an arm wrestling contest. Percy had beat him, and Addison had challenged Woody. Woody had just lost the contest when Tutweiller walked in.

"Hello Class. This week in Social Studies, were going to try something different," said Miss Tutweiller.

"You sit in one of these chairs," asked London, "while we bore you to death?"

Percy grinned at London.

"Wow," said Miss. Tutweiller. "9:02 and I'm already sad." She perked up. "Now this assignment is going to be worth half your grade, but everybody will have a partner."

"I pick Cody!" Everybody, but Percy yelled at once.

"And the two of you will become a married couple." said Miss. Tutweiller.

Percy laughed at everybody's disgusted expression.

"What?" asked Cody, "Nobody wants to marry me?"

"Ah, you get used to it." said Tutweiller.

Everybody sat still for a minute before both Bailey and Cody stood up at the same time as each other. "Will you marry me? Of course I will. You've made me the happiest person in the world." They said at the same time, before hugging.

Percy turned to London. "So London," whispered Percy, "will you marry this son of the sea god?"

London giggled. "Sure, I guess."

They both looked up to see Addison running out of the room with a candy ring on her finger.

"I guess Woody proposed," said Percy.

"Okay class," said Miss. Tutweiller. "Over the next two weeks, you will learn what it's like to be married."

"What to do you know about marriage?" asked London.

"Well…" started Miss. Tutweiller.

"Have you ever been married?" asked London.

"No, but…"

"Has anyone ever proposed to you?"

"I will have you know…"

"When was the last time you were even on a date?"

"Stop it, stop it, Stop it!" yelled Miss Tutweiller, covering her ears, angrilly.

Percy snickered.

Tutweiller composed herself. "I mean, moving on. Now it's a fact that nearly half of US marriages end in divorce. The other half limp along in uncomfortable silence."

When everybody stared at her, she continued. "Well this is because, People often don't realize how hard it is to share a life with another person.

"PFFT!" said London, "My daddy's great at marriage, he's done it fourteen times."

"Okay," said Tutweiller, "Now everyone pick a card out of this bowl to determine your career."

"Astronomer, duh," said Cody.

"Ooh Hand Model." said Bailey.

"Ugh, with those badger claws?" scoffed London.

"London," warned Percy.

"Ah fine."

"Teacher," said Addison, who had returned. "Ugh, who can live on that tiny salary?"

"9:07, and I'm even sadder." commented Miss. Tutweiller.

"Yes, my dream job," said Woody, "hotdog vendor."

"Uh, Canoe Sigtoliob" said Percy, "Ugh, stupid Dyslexia."

"It says Ocean Biologist," said Cody.

"Cool," said Percy.

"Who's Brian Sir-gee-on?" asked London. Percy looked over to see that London had picked.

"It says Brain Surgeon." said Miss. Tutweiller. London nodded. "And even though this is pretend, this makes me nervous."

She tore up the paper. "Why don't you be a housewife?"

"Can I be a mansion wife?

"Sure."

London squealed.

_Tuesday, November 18, 2014_

**Cody**

"Our marriage is going great, Bailey Bunny." said Cody as they walked around in Hawaiian clothing.

"It sure is Cody Kitten," replied Cody.

Zack said something, but Cody ignored him.

The two of them sat down and enjoyed their honeymoon.

_Wednesday, November 19, 2014._

**Zack**

"Hey Miss Tutweiller, sorry I was out sick two days ago," said Zack.

"I heard you were in the infirmary." said Tutweiller.

"Yeah, I ate one of my late night sandwiches, and threw up."

"Yeah, Cody said that Percy had to bunk with him and Woody." said Tutweiller.

Zack grinned. "I don't do things half-way." Then his expression changed. "So what's been going on?"

"Everybody got married."

Zack looked and felt incredulous, "Wow, you miss one day. Even Cody?" he asked.

"Yup, Cailey is happily enjoying their honeymoon."

"Wow," said Zack, "Well I never really liked this whole 'marriage -" he waved his hands in the air - "thing anyway."

"Don't worry Zack, I'll find something for you." said Tutweiller.

"I'd rather you not." said Zack, sitting down.

The bell rang, and everybody rushed in.

Zack looked up, surprised to see everybody dressed up. Addison had a candy ring on every finger. Cody and Bailey were wearing identical flower covered clothes. And Percy was wearing fancy clothes.

"Wow, Percy," said Addison, "you look great."

"Thanks," said Percy, "but you don't look bad yourself." London elbowed him. "Of course, I'm married so I'm off the market. Sorry."

"Yeah, get your own Trophy Husband." said London.

"Trophy Husband?" asked Percy.

"Fine Husband." said London.

"So class, how are all your marriage going?" asked Tutweiller.

Everyone started talking at once, especially Addison.

"No more candy bling for Addison," Tutweiller said to Woody.

Zack snickered.

"Well I am happy to hear that you are all enjoying the honeymoon phase. Unfortunately, that phase doesn't last forever." said Tutweiller.

"Sometimes it does," Cody said staring at Bailey, like a dope.

"Barf," said Zack.

Bailey giggled.

"And sometimes, you realize the person you were in a relationship with isn't who you thought they were." Then her face turned annoyed, "Like sometimes you think that someone's a great guy, and then you find out that his business trips are to visit his girlfriend in pacoima, and another one in Dubuque, and another one in Pittsburgh."

As Tutweiller continued to ramble, the entire class looked stared at her, mouths open.

"I mean, I should have known. What kind of crossing guard takes business trips?"

As the class continued to stare at her, she composed herself. "Anyways, the point is relationships have their ups and downs." she turned to a large object that was covered up with a sheet. "Presenting the wheel of…"

"Please say cheese, please say cheese, please say cheese," said Woody.

"...Life." said Tutweiller.

"Dang it," said Woody.

"Now each couple will spin and adapt their marriage to whatever fate has in store." said Tutweiller. "She giggled, "Who wants to go first."

"Oh, we do, we do!" said London, who was apparently excited for the first time about school.

"Okay, okay," said Tutweiller.

"You go, London," said Percy.

London spun the wheel, which landed on...bankrupt.

"Oh no," said Percy.

"Uh oh," said Tutweiller. "London makes a bad investment, and goes bankrupt. The two of you must now sleep here in the classroom until this project is over. You two are not allowed to return to your cabins either."

"No!" yelled London, fainting.

Percy dragged her away to a chair.

"So who wants to go next." asked Tutweiller cheerfully.

Everyone stared at her in horror.

She shook her head. "Okay then, Woody, Addison, your next."

When the two spun, they got Career change and Woody joined the circus, which was apparently his other dream job.

"Bailey, Cody," your next.

"I'll spin Bailey Bunny," said Cody.

"Okay Cody Kitten." said Bailey.

"Again, barf!" said Zack.

"Family," said Tutweiller. "Congratulations. You have a child." Then her eyes lit up. "Zack, meet your parents."

"Gross," yelled Zack, "My little brother is now my dad."

"Seriously?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled either." said Zack.

**Cody**

"Daddy," yelled Zack, "The maid won't do what I say."

"Shut up, or when this project is done Cody will find himself an only child."

Cody turned to see London in a maid's outfit glaring at his son/twin brother.

"Daddy, the maid is being mean to me." yelled Zack.

"Suck it up," said Cody, rolling his eyes.

Zack frowned. "Miss Tutweiller said you have to treat me like I'm your son or you'll fail."

Cody knew Zack was trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Exactly," said Cody, "And I'm disciplining you."

_Thursday, November 20, 2014_

**Percy**

The day had been really fun for Percy. He spent the whole day talking to sea animals and writing reports on them.

Unfortunately not so much for everyone else.

Bailey had been fired from her job.

Cody had had to stay home to 'take care of Zack'.

London had to be Bailey, Cody, and Zack's maid.

Addison had had to spend the whole day teaching.

The only other person who had fun was Woody who was dressed up as a clown and had performed in the Aqua Lounge.

"Why do you think Miss Tutweiller called us up here?" asked Bailey.

"I think that would be why," said Percy pointing to the right of them.

"Welcome to 'Couples Challenge'." yelled Miss Tutweiller into a microphone. "Contestants, take your seats."

Music played, and the audience clapped. Percy noticed Zack in the front row.

Cailey, Woodison, and Loncy (I couldn't think of anything better) all sat together on different couches.

"Okay, let's get started." said Miss. Tutweiller. "Okay, good marriages are based on partners knowing and understanding each other. So when I ask a question you each will write down your answer, and we'll see how well your answers match your spouse."

London raised her hand.

"Spouse means the person you're married to." said Miss. Tutweiller. "Not a cross between a spider and a mouse."

London nodded.

"The first question is for Cody and Bailey." yelled Miss. Tutweiller. The music played, and Miss Tutweiller ran over to them. "Cody and Bailey, who wears the pants in the family?" Cody stared blankly at Miss. Tutweiller.

"Cody," said Percy, "she meant trousers, not pantaloons."

"I know what she meant," scowled Cody.

Cody and Bailey scribbled stuff down.

"Bailey?" asked Miss Tutweiller.

"I feel we share an even amount of control." said Bailey.

"Okay," said Miss. Tutweiller.

"I said Bailey," said Cody, "she is always hard-working."

"Awe, thanks, Codykins." cawed Bailey.

"Okay, no points for Cody and Bailey. The next question is for Percy and -"

Woody honked his clown horn in Miss. Tutweiller's ears and she stumbled backwards.

Zack, London, Woody, and Addison burst out laughing.

"Okay, The next question is for Percy and London," said Miss Tutweiller retreating back to her stand. The music played. "Percy and London, how many kids would you like to have?"

Percy scribbled down a 2.

"London?" asked Tutweiller.

"2," said London, "so I can say Yay 3 and me!"

"Percy?" asked Tutweiller.

"2," said Percy.

"Very good Percy and London," said Tutweiller, "1 point. Okay next question is for Woody and Addison." The music played again. "Woody and Addison, what is the last book your spouse read?"

Woody and Addison both scribbled down answers.

"Addison?" asked Tutweiller.

"I Dream of Hotdogs by Apollo Sun," said Addison.

"Woody is this true?" asked Tutweiller.

"Yup! And Addison read 'Candy for Dummies by Demeter Ceres'" said Woody.

"Addison is this true?" asked Tutweiller.

"Yes!" said Addison excitedly.

"Back to Cody and Bailey," said Tutweiller. The music played again. "What is the single most important thing in a successful relationship?"

"Trust," said Cody and Bailey at the same time. Both giggled.

"Okay, good job Cailey, and we're all tied up at 1!" The music played again.

"Percy and London, If a relationship is like a cake, you need a cup of sweetness, a tablespoon of respect, and a sprinkle of what?" said Tutweiller.

"Boredom," said Percy, "I cannot take this, I cannot sit still any longer." He picked up a pillow and tossed it at Tutweiller. Unfortunately, his aim was as terrible at throwing pillows as it was at archery, and it spun and hit Bailey.

"Nobody hits Bailey," yelled Cody, picking up a pillow and tossing it at Percy.

Percy ducked and it hit London. London gasped.

"Nobody mess up my outfit," yelled London, smacking Percy with a pillow.

"You go sister, kick him to the curb, who needs husbands?" said Addison smacking Woody.

"Ow, that hurt." said Woody, he picked up a pillow and tossed it at Addison who leaped out of the way and it spiralled across the room, smacked Cody between the eyes and knocked him back into Percy who tripped and smacked Cody with a pillow.

"That looks awesome," yelled Zack, running up on to the stage, picking up a pillow and smacking everybody.

"Oh dear stop," yelled Tutweiller. "Stop, stop." However nobody stopped and feathers flew around the room. "Stop it," she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Anyone who throws another pillow, will get an F for the rest of the semester."

"Eh, I've got nothing to lose." said London. "Bailey!" She threw the pillow at Bailey who ducked, and it smacked Tutweiller straight in the face.

Tutweiller screamed in rage, and leaped at London with the pillow, who shrieked and ran.

_Friday, November 21, 2014_

**Cody**

"So the couples' challenge, didn't go exactly as expected. But I hope you all learned something." said Tutweiller.

"I think we learned that marriage isn't easy," said Woody.

"I learned that being an only child is easier than having a twin." said Zack.

Cody scowled and tossed a pencil at Zack, who dodged it.

"And I learned that when I have kids, that I need to have kids who aren't whiny annoying brats," retorted Cody.

"Whatever," said Zack.

* * *

**AN: Hope You liked it, see you next week, for _Chapter 11: Winter Break._**

**_~TheHeroesUnited_**


	12. Chapter 11: I Brake For Whales

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 11 - I Brake for Whales**

_Monday, January 5th, 2015_

**Percy**

The first two weeks of winter break had been awesome. Though Percy hadn't been able to return to Manhattan, the SS Tipton was docked in the Bahamas, and London had paid for a month pass for all seven of them. Unfortunately, the ship had left the day before and they were now on their way to their next destination, heading south.

"Oh, she's a beauty," said Percy. "Look at her shape."

"The gentle curves of her body," said Bailey.

"The way the water glistens off her skin," said Cody.

"Ooh, is that the new swimsuit issue?" asked Zack.

Percy, Cody, and Bailey stared at him in confusion. "We're looking at whales," said Cody.

"Though I see why you could think otherwise," said Percy.

"Not really my thing," said Zack, "but I'll give it a look-see."

"It's a pod of blue whales," said Bailey.

"They were hunted almost to extinction," said Percy.

"And they're still on the endangered species list," said Cody.

"We've adopted three calves from the Jacques-Tuloose Society's website." said Bailey.

"I named mine Bailey-whaley," said Cody.

Bailey giggled. "And I named my Cody-blowholey."

"I say Moby barf," said Zack.

"Don't worry," said Percy, "I name mine something normal, Neptune."

"Like the planet?" asked Zack.

"No, the god, actually." said Percy.

"You see what I did there." Zack flirted with some girls about 'Moby barf'.

Zack and Cody started arguing.

"Guys look," said Percy.

"They're just off the coast of South America and heading in the direction of the ship." said Bailey.

"No way," said Cody, "if we're lucky, we'll be able to see our babies feasting on krill in temperature-lane waters."

"Oh, what could possible be more fun," said Zack sarcastically. "Oh wait, anything."

**London**

"Oh hey Moseby," said London, "So when are we docking? I have to meet Daddy for the grand opening of a new Tipton hotel."

Moseby gasped. "Mr. Titpon's going to be there?"

"M-hm," said London.

"You tell him, we'll be there, right on time, if not sooner," said Moseby, excitedly.

"Here you go London," said Kirby.

London looked up to see her new (giant) keychain was here.

"Oh what is that?" asked Moseby.

"Oh my key ring," said London, "The mayor of Valparaiso is giving me the key to the city, and since I figured it was for the whole city, it must be huge." London giggled.

"Yeah," said Moseby and Kirby at the same time.

"You know I could use one of those," said Kirby, "I've got a lot of keys." He held up a bunch of keys.

One of them caught London's eye. "What's that teeny, tiny one with the little heart?"

"Oh it's for my diary," said Kirby, "I always like to end my day with an installment of Kirby Morris: Life at Sea."

London scoffed. "Oh I don't have time to keep a diary, so I have someone else keep it for me. I love reading it at night, to find out what I did during the day." She giggled and walked away.

**Bailey**

Bailey walked passed a giggled London, storming to Cody.

"Cody, I just got an E-alert from Jacques, himself." said Bailey.

Cody gasped.

"He says that the engine sounds from the ship might interfere with the whale sonar navigation. We could end up hitting them," said Bailey.

Cody hyperventilated. "Our babies!" he yelled.

At another time, Bailey probably would have laughed, but she was too worried about the whales.

He ran over to Moseby. "Mr. Moseby, our adopted whales, Bailey-Whaley and Cody-Blowholey are in trouble."

"Let me guess," said Moseby. "The other whales are making fun of their names?"

Cody scowled.

Bailey couldn't pass up the chance to tease Cody. " I told you we should have gone with Baileen and Fluke." she said.

"I told you those names were ridiculous," said Cody, "would you have named your kids Gums and Elbow."

"I really don't care for your tone," teased Bailey.

"Sorry," said Cody.

"Can you two please take this mindless soap opera some place else?" asked Moseby.

"The thing is," said Bailey, "the ship is headed right for a pod of blue whales."

"You have to get the Captain to divert our course." said Cody.

"I can't tell the captain how to run his ship, just like he doesn't tell me how to do my job." said Moseby, "Okay there was that one time he suggested we switch to an all in one shampoo and conditioner."

"Really?" asked Cody, looking incredulous.

"I know, crazy, right?" asked Moseby.

"Please, Mr. Moseby," said Bailey, "the whales need our help."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Moseby, "but Mr. Tipton is waiting for us in Valparaiso." He paused. "And if I make him wait, he'll make me wait...tables!"

"But," said Bailey.

"ZZT!"

"But!" tried Cody.

"ZZT!"

"But," said Both.

"ZZT!" said Moseby, "and that's the last ZZT I have on the matter."

**Cody**

"I'm just saying, sometimes you condition for extra body, but don't want the drying that comes from shampoo," said Cody.

"We don't care," said Percy, who had been filled in with what was happening.

"Kirby," said Bailey, as the three walked up to the captain's room where Kirby was guarding,

"Sorry kids, can't talk now," said Kirby, "when I'm guarding the captain's bridge, I have to keep a steely focus."

"But," said Cody.

"Aw, heck, I love a good gabfest," said Kirby. "Whatcha got?"

"Our whales are in trouble." said Percy.

"You got Pet whales?" asked Kirby, "I had a pet goldfish once. I bet you can't guess what his name was."

"Goldie?" asked Bailey.

"Okay, what was my cat's name?" asked Kirby.

"Fluffy?" asked Cody.

"Hah! Wrong." said Kirby.

"Whiskers?" said Percy.

"Dang." said Kirby.

"This is an emergency," said Percy.

"Yeah," said Cody, "you have to tell the captain to change course, otherwise, we'll be jeopardizing the lives of endangered whales."

"I guess if I put it like that," said Kirby, "he can't say no."

"You know," said Cody, "now that I actually think about it, an all-in-one shampoo conditioner-"

"Still don't care," said Percy.

Kirby walked out with a pizza on his head. "He said no, then he threw his lunch at me. Good thing he wasn't eating shish kebab."

"Uh," scowled Bailey, running out, Cody and Percy on her heals.

**Percy**

"Bad news," said Percy, to Zack.

"Captain Lunsford wouldn't even change our course to save the whales." said Bailey.

"Yeah," said Cody, "we'll hear their painful deaths instead of their beautiful whale songs."

"The only thing I can think of is to build a giant solar sail, that could overpower the ship's engine and blow us off course," said Cody.

"You're kidding right?" asked Percy, "we'd need a sail the size of Manhattan."

"Or you could sneak into the engine room, cause a distraction, get everyone out, lock the door behind you, and shut the engines off until your little whale kids swim by," said Zack.

Percy froze, and all three turned towards him.

"What?" he asked.

_thirty minutes later:_

"Emergency," yelled Percy, "there's a fire. Moseby told me that Captain Lunsford said all hands on deck!"

"Yeah right," said a crew member.

Percy thought quickly and pulled something out of his pocket. "See," he said, "he gave me his sea licence, as proof."

The four engineers gasped and ran out of the engine room.

As they ran out, Zack, Bailey, and Cody snuck in then shut the door.

"Why do you have a sea licence?" asked Zack.

"I drive boats occasionally," said Percy.

"Awesome, we're in. The engine room is ours," said Cody.

Bailey looked around. "I don't suppose anyone know how to shut the engine down?"

"I do," said Percy, he pulled the lever in the middle of the control panel and the boat stopped with a jolt.

**London**

"Look, I'm practicing my scissor skills for when I have to cut the ribbon at the new Tipton." said London. "I'm making Paper Mosebys. They're almost life-size." said London about the one foot paper cut-out in her hand.

Moseby scowled.

The boat jolted and everyone fell forward.

"Oh! Oops. There go your heads," said London, referring to the now headless paper cut-outs. "Now they don't look like you anymore." She turned to Moseby and grinned.

Moseby screamed and climbed over the desk. "Don't even think about it!"

"What? I was just getting some tape." said London.

"What is going on?" said Moseby, "the engines must have stopped. I wonder if Captain Lunsford knows about this."

"Oh he knows," said Kirby, "And this time he was eating Shish Kebabs."

Suddenly the computer beeped and London opened it.

"Mr. Moseby," said a voice, "my name is Mr. Green. We have taken control of your engine room. Do what I say, and no one gets hurt."

"Oh, someone's getting hurt..._PERCY!_" he said.

"I told you he'd know it was you," said a voice in the corner.

"Shut up Mr. Red," said 'Mr. Green'. He left the screen and was replaced by a boy in Blue.

"_Cody," _said Moseby, warningly.

"We are soldiers of the Endangered Animal Protection League." said 'Mr. Blue'.

"I thought we were the league of Endangered Animal Protectors." said another voice.

"Somebody already had that website, Mrs. Pink," said 'Mr. Blue'.

"Alright." said Moseby, "this nonsense must stop _immediately_. People's jobs are at stake, and by people I mean me!"

"Sorry, but I must end our communication. Mr. Blue, out."

The screen turned off.

"Oh, I don't know who this evil Mr. Blue is, but he is not keeping me from getting my giant key!" said London.

"Yeah," said Moseby and Kirby at the same time.

**Cody**

"Okay, I figure it should take about 12 hours for the whales to pass by safely." said Cody.

"Hopefully, we can sneak out and see them later." said Percy.

The computer beeped.

"This is Miss Pink." said Bailey in a disguised voice.

"Oh, hey Bailey," said Mr. Moseby.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby." said Bailey, taking her mask off.

"Oh!" said the other three in annoyance.

"Remind me to never rob a bank with you goofs," said Zack.

"Listen, the captain has instructed me to shut off the air conditioning in the lower decks." said Moseby, "Now it's about to get very hot in there."

"Well Whatever," said Bailey. "We could use a sauna. It's good for the pores."

"Well, we'll see how you feel about that in a few hours." said Moseby, "Moseby out."

_Percy and Co have been in Engine room for Two Hours: 12:00 PM_

**London**

"Don't worry, Mr. Moseby, there's gotta be a way in there." said Kirby, "We'll think of something. Well we tried. Who wants a sandwich?" he raised his hand.

"Moseby," said London, "the ship is still not going voom-voom. that means I'm not getting my Clink-Clink. And daddy's waiting for me. TIck-Tock. Soon I'm gonna start to go 'Wah, Wah!'"

"ZZT, ZZT!" said Moseby.

"Ugh," said London, "well somebody's got to get in there and get the ship moving."

"The only thing I can see is, since the air conditioning is off, someone can sneak through the vents which lead right into the engine room." said Kirby. "But I don't know what fool would do that."

Moseby and London grinned at Kirby evilly.

"What?" asked Kirby, "I guess the fool who said it."

_Half an hour later: 12:30 PM_

London and Moseby stood at the front desk holding a walkie-talkie.

"How's it going, Kirby? Have you made it to the engine room?" asked Moseby into the walkie-talkie.

A grunt came from it then Kirby's voice rang out, "_I hate to point out the obvious, but I'm an extra extra large man trying to shimmy through a medium vent. This truck don't make that turn."_

London scoffed, annoyed. _I don't have time for this_, she thought. Truthfully, the only reason she was doing even trying to get the key was to impress Percy. "Just grease yourself through." said London. "I mean, don't you always carry butter in your pockets?"

"_Not anymore,"_ came Kirby's voice, _Cody had a talk with me about my diet. Now all I have in my pockets is rice cakes."_

_Just like how he convinced Chef Paolo to diet_, thought London.

Suddenly, a crunching sound reverberated through the walkie-talkie. "_Make that rice cake crumbs!"_

"Safety first, Kirby," said Moseby, "Maybe you should just come back."

The sound of shuffling could be heard.

London scowled and ripped the device out of Moseby's hands. "Kirby, if you turn around, I'll make sure the next boat you work on will be a **DINGHY!**" yelled London.

London was sure Kirby flinched. "_Dang! Not a Dinghy."_

_30 Minutes Later: 1:00 PM, 9 hours until whales pass by._

**Percy**

"Yes, Yes," said Cody, "I believe I've rerouted the air conditioning back into the engine room. Prepare to be as cool as a cucumber."

Hot air suddenly blew out of a pipe onto Zack's head. "Ow! That's hot!" yelled Zack. Zack scowled, "Well this cucumber just got steamed."

Suddenly the ship creaked and there was a thud. Percy shivered, the noise reminded him of the Labyrinth.

"What was that noise," muttered Bailey.

"Well, all ship's creak." said Cody.

"That's true," said Percy, "Did you know one time-"

"Don't care," said Zack.

The boat creaked again. "_Whoa…." came a ghostly wail._

"Do all ship's moan?" asked Bailey, nervously.

Percy drew his pen, "This ship is haunted," shivered Percy. _Figures_, thought Percy, _There hasn't been a monster attack since I left camp, and now I'm being attacked in front of a bunch of mortals._

"Maybe it was built over an Indian Burial Ground!" cried Zack.

Percy, Cody, and Bailey gave him a weird look.

"Maybe you haven't noticed," said Bailey, "but we're on the ocean."

"_Help,"_ wailed the voice again. Then there was a thud.

"I'm going with the Indian Burial Ground!" cried Bailey.

There was a whimper, something fell from above and Zack, Bailey, and Cody screamed. Percy put his hand on the cap of _Anaklusmos_ ready to uncap it in a moment's notice.

"OH! OH! OH!" came the voice, no longer muffled.

"Kirby?" asked Cody.

"Oh man." said Kirby, "I think I fell on my diary key. I hope I didn't break it, 'Cause this is gonna make a great chapter."

"Come on," said Cody, helping Kirby up.

"_Kirby are you in_," came Moseby's voice from the walkie-talkie Percy noticed Kirby was carrying.

"I'm in and I'm about to open the door." said Kirby.

"No, No, NO," all four cried.

"Wait Kirby don't," said Cody.

"Sorry Kids, I'm under orders." said Kirby.

Percy and Cody leapt at Kirby's feet trying to hold him still. Even Percy who had snapped the horn of the Minotaur off of his head when he was twelve years old, had trouble.

"What is this guy," yelled Percy, "part tank?"

Zack grabbed onto Kirby's belt.

"Kirby, no," yelled Bailey. "Think of the little baby whales (accidently, I typed 'little Bailey whales' first)," she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"This ship is endangering their lives," cried Percy.

"Do you want to be know as the little baby whale killer?" asked Cody.

"Here," said Zack, picking up the computer, "show him the video."

"Does it come with popcorn," asked Kirby.

Bailey started the video, and a video of a blue whale swimming was shown.

"_The blue whale," _came the narrator's voice, "_nature's gentle giant of the deep_."

"Oh, they're cute." said Kirby.

"_Once they were plentiful, until man hunted them for their oil-rich insides._" A cannon went off, "_shame on you, mankind, shame."_

"THE HORROR!" cried Kirby. "How can I help erase the shame?"

"You can adopt one." said Cody.

"Well, I don't have that much room in my apartment," said Kirby, "But why not?"

"You can even give it a name," said Cody.

"Actually, I always wanted a daughter. How about Kirbina?" asked Kirby.

"_Kirby, have you gotten them out yet?_" came Moseby's voice.

"No! And I'm not going to either!" yelled Kirby, "Nobody hurts my little Kirbina!"

Percy, Cody, Bailey, and Zack cheered.

_1 hour later: 2:00 PM, 8 hours until whales_

**Cody**

"I haven't been this thirsty since mom made us salt-crusted pork and forgot the pork," said Cody exhaustedly.

"Man, I sweated right throw my shirt," said Kirby and squeezed his sweat out of his shirt into a bucket.

"Wow," said Percy, "I've haven't been this exhausted since Gaea."

"Huh," asked Cody, half-heartedly.

"Nevermind." said the Green-eyed boy.

"Okay, one of these buttons has got to open a vent." said Bailey.

Bailey pushed a button, and an alarm started blaring.

"Uh," said Bailey, and pushed the button again, "Guess I was wrong." she chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Percy.

"Pizza man," came a fake male voice.

"Oh, I wonder if he's got something to drink," cried Zack running for the door.

"No wait it's-" started Percy.

Zack opened the door. A disguised London rushed into the room.

"-London." finished Percy.

The door clanged shut.

"Aha!" yelled London, "I've got you! I knew this Pizza Plan would work. And you all thought I was stupid." She giggled, menacingly.

"So now that you're in," said Bailey, "What's the rest of your plan to get _us_ out?"

"No idea," said London.

_1 hour later, 3:00 PM, 7 hours until whales._

_**London**_

London typed on the computer happily. Well she had been typing on the computer, but she was now staring at Percy.

Everyone was dripping with sweat except for her. She was admiring Percy's Six-Pack which was visible through his shirt.

"London…" asked Cody. London reluctantly turned away from Percy and turned her gaze upon Cody, who's hair was all messed up. "How come you're not sweating?" asked Cody.

"Because Ladies don't sweat." said London, "They glow."

"Yeah, well, Bailey is _glowing_ all over me," scowled Zack.

"Sorry, I seat like a pig." said Bailey, "Although, technically, Pigs don't have sweat glands. That's why they cool themselves in their feces."

London wasn't sure what that was, but Percy looked like he wanted to throw up, so she assumed it was gross.

"Let's call that Plan B," said Percy.

London looked down at the computer and squealed. "Ooh, Look! Since I posted on my website _YayMeStaringLondonTipton. com_, that I'm down here with whale lovers, everyone is saying that I'm a hero!"

"Uh you're not even a member of the Endangered Animal Protection League," said Cody.

"Oh, whatever, I'm adopting a whale and keeping it in my bathtub," said London.

"Uh, London," said Percy, "Blue whales can grow over 100 feet."

London giggled, "Clearly, you haven't seen my bathtub."

"Bathtub. Water," scowled Percy, "I can't take this anymore." He ran up to the control panel right in front of London, and started pulling on a bunch of dials. He mumbled something that sounded like..._Mizzanmast?_"

Suddenly, the air conditioning came on. Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Kirby's mouths dropped open.

"How did you," said Cody.

"It's a secret," said Percy, "only supposed to be used in an emergency by the best sailors in the world."

London realized that he had really used his demigod powers and was lying.

"Then how do you know it?" asked Zack, suspiciously.

"From my dad," Percy lied again.

Suddenly the computer beeped, and all six ran to it.

"Good news!" said Moseby, "The whale pod has passed safely by. I even have footage of them."

Footage of blue whales played on the computer.

"Those aren't our whales." said Cody.

"That's a scene from 'Free Billy'." said Bailey. "I've seen it like 20 times."

"Makes me wanna cry every time," said Kirby, "Swim, Billy, Swim."

"Forget it, Mr. Moseby," said Bailey, "We can hold out, Percy even fixed the air conditioning."

_1 hour, 30 minutes later: 4:30 PM, 5.5 hours until whales_

**Percy**

The air conditioning had gone out half an hour ago, and Percy lied saying each code can only be used on each ship once, and that was the only one he knew. He knew he shouldn't have even used his powers, it could expose the Half-Blood World.

Everybody jumped when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come on, kids!" came Moseby's voice, "this has gone on long enough!"

Everybody kept quiet.

"That's it." came Moseby, again, "I'm coming in."

Suddenly there came a bang, and the door shook.

Moseby mumbled something, inaudible then yelled, "AAH!" and nearly smashed into the door.

Kirby walked over to the door, and Moseby fell to the floor.

"Okay that's gonna hurt," said Moseby, crashing to the ground.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" asked Bailey.

"This has gone on long enough. Your health is more important that the whales. You fainting," he pointed at Percy, who blushed. He had fainted because he had been drawing on his own energy to get the ship to his answer his command.

"you cracking up," continued Kirby, pointing at Zack, who had gone crazy shortly after the air conditioning had shut off, but had become sane again when his twin had told Kirby to sit on him."

"And I'm pretty sure, London used my sweat to wash her feet."

"Ew," said London, "Is that what that was?"

"Okay kids," said Moseby, "This has over."

"But Mr. Moseby, please, just do us one favor-watch this video." said Bailey lifting up the computer. "And if you still want us to leave afterwards, we will."

The video played again.

"That's very touching," said Moseby, "But you still need to leave."

"Well we tried, guys." said Cody, "I guess you can't fight the man." He walked out of the room.

"I just wanted to make a difference in the world," said Bailey, walking out with the computer.

"It's a shame," said Percy, "Another sea creature killed by a stupid mor-human," he corrected himself.

"If my publicist calls," said London, "I was taken kicking and screaming. But not really, because I'm kinda tired." She left the room.

"You know those big guys, are really starting to grow on me." said Zack.

"I kinda like you too, fella." said Kirby.

Kirby and Zack left the room. Percy scowled at Moseby then left it too.

_Come on Moseby,_ thought Percy, _Come out of the room so I can smash your head in_. He shivered at his dark thoughts.

Suddenly, Moseby slapped the door shut and locked the six out.

"Mr. Moseby, what are you doing?" asked Cody.

"I said you have to leave, but I don't!" came his voice. "And it's not Mr. Moseby, It's Mr. Purple."

The five cheered, and Percy nodded, suspiciously.

_10 PM_

**Percy**

_Thank you, Lord_, came the voices of the whales in Percy's head.

_Your welcome,_ Percy grinned.

"You know thanks to Mr. Moseby down in that engine room, our whales are safe," said Cody.

"Oh look!" he cried, "It's Bailey-Whaley!"

"And Cody-Blowholey," cried Bailey.

_I hate my name_, Came Bailey-Whaley's voice, _I'd prefer Baileen._

_Mine is worse, _cried Cody-Blowholey, _I mean Cody-Blowholey, come on._

Percy snickered.

"Look there holding flukes." awed Bailey.

"Which one's mine," cried Zack, "Where's little Zack Attack?"

"I believe yours is the one back there nudging against those female whales." said Cody.

"That's my special boy." laughed Zack.

_Hey, sweet thangs, who wants a piece of the Zack Attack,_ said Zack Attack.

"Nuh-uh." said Kirby, "You tell Zack Attack to stay away from my little Kirbina, at least till he has a good education and a job."

_Wow, you're hot_, said Kirbina to Zack Attack.

Moseby came running up, panting. He snatched someones smoothy and drank it.

"Mr. Moseby, what are you doing out of the engine room?" asked Cody. "Can't take the heat?"

"Captain Lunsford has capitulated." said Moseby.

London gasped. "You cut off his head?!"

"No, not decapitated," said Percy, "Capitulated, it means the Captain surrendered."

"He's agreed to leave the engine room, until all the whales have safely passed by." said Moseby. "Apparently, Mr. Tipton was thrilled with all the good publicity London's been getting for trying to save the whales."

Everybody cheered.

"Yeah, It probably made them forget that he just clear cut a rainforest the size of Texas.."

"Oh look there's Moseby Dick. Hello son," said Moseby running to the side of the boat to look over the side.

_Who's this guy_, said Moseby Dick, spraying Moseby.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I missed an update, but The Blood of Olympus came out last Tuesday. Also, I scrapped my original Chapter 11: Winter Break, then Scrapped my first version of I Brake For Whales, so I hope this is good.**

**Also, you can expect an update on Saturday, on schedule. (Sunday at the latest).**

**See you then,**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	13. Chapter 12: Starship Tipton

**Percy on Deck**

**Chapter 12 - Starship Tipton**

_Wednesday, March 11, 2015_

**Zack**

Zack, London, Cody, and Bailey had been sitting at the snack bar when it happened.

"Yeah, So then I snuck into the pump room and turbo-charged the wave pool," said Zack.

London giggled.

"Yeah, that was funny," said Percy coming up to the four. "I was the only one who was able to stay on, and I was nominated for best surfer of the year."

"You know, Moseby's gonna be ticked," said Cody.

"Oh, please, he'll never figure out it was me." said Zack.

"Zackary Martin," came a robotic voice.

The five turned to see Moseby, except he looked stiffer than usual.

"I think Moseby figured it out." said Bailey.

"Zackary Martin," said another Moseby, coming up. Except his voice was normal.

"I think that Moseby, figured it out too," said London.

"Ah!" cried Moseby

Everybody screamed.

"Holy hanky," cried Moseby, "What is going on here?"

"There are two Moseby's?" yelped Zack. "One was bad enough."

"I must annihilate Zackary Martin," came Robotic Moseby.

"Hah, been there." said Normal Moseby.

Zack looked around incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know who or what you are, but you will have to annihilate me first." said Moseby.

Gears whirled. "Understood," said Robotic Moseby. "Programming updated."

"Oh dear," said Normal Moseby. He yelped, when Robot Moseby attacked him.

He yelped again.

"Must annihilate." said Robotic Moseby.

"Go Moseby. Get him, Moseby, yeah!" yelled London.

"How can you tell which one's which?" asked Percy.

"I can't. I just wanna see a good fight." said London.

"I'll show you a good fight." said Percy. He pulled out a pen.

Just then Robotic Moseby grabbed Normal Moseby. Then Normal Moseby reached over and ripped off Robotic Moseby's face revealing a bunch of wiring. Normal Moseby screamed again.

Bailey gasped. "Moseby's a robot!"

"Well, that would explain why he never needed the company of a woman." said London.

Normal Moseby looked back and glared.

Robot Moseby lifted Normal Moseby off of his feet. Normal Moseby screamed, once more.

"Cody do something," said Bailey.

"Right," said Cody. Then he hid behind Bailey.

"Okay, someone else do something," said Bailey.

"I'll help you, Mr. Moseby." said Zack. He ran behind Robot Moseby and pulled down his pants. "Hey look, batteries," said Zack and he pulled them out.

"Zachary Martin must d…" then the robot stopped.

"Dude," said Percy, "how did you know his battery pack was in his boxers?"

"I didn't." said Zack, "I just like pantsing people."

_30 Minutes later_

The robot looked around at everybody before locking in on Zack.

"Must annihilate Zackary Martin," he said, then he swung wildly, totally missing. "Recompute, recompute."

"Well you're not gonna do anything without your guidance chip." said Cody. Then he turned to Percy. "How did you know it was there anyways."

"The robot looked a lot like, and was designed like a robot Leo-um an old friend of mine-built." said Percy.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, married to Piper Mclean. Creator of Nemean Robot INC. One of the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy. Killed by Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, in-" said the robot.

"Shut up," said Percy, "Jason would never kill Leo, they were best friends." Then his face turned bitter, "Then again, he would never cheat on his girlfriend with my girlfriend, and he did it anyways."

"Give me that," said The Robot, reaching for the guidance chip. "Malfunction."

"You better tell us why you're here." said Percy.

"I am from 500 years in the future, sent by the crew of the Starship Tipton. Zack's descendant Zirk has pulled a prank that has put all of mankind in danger." said RM.

"So you're the first in a long line of hooligans." said Moseby. "Well no surprise there."

"Ugh, this is boring." said London, "Put his chippy thing back in so he and Moseby can wrestle again."

"Zirk's prank disabled our spacecraft's controls and now we're hurtling towards Anterian Space, the most horrible place in the Universe." said Robot Moseby.

"Why?" asked London, "no good shopping?"

"One tiny mall and no play area for the kids," said Robot Moseby. "Violation of Anterian Space would be considered an act of war and zillions of people in the future will die."

"Oh well Bummer," said Zack, "Hey, thanks for visiting. Here's a smoothy for the road." he moved towards Robot Moseby with a smoothy who lashed out at him.

"I cannot leave until I annihilate you, so that Zirk will never be born." said Robot Moseby. "And his prank will never happen."

"Look, I agree that Annihilating Zack will solve many, many problems." said Cody, "But there has to be another solution."

"Well, I got nothing," said London, "Nice knowing you Cody."

"I'm Zack!"

"Whatever."

"Cody's really good with computers, maybe he could help fix your starship and get you back on course," said Bailey.

"According to the History Banks, Cody Martin does have seven Nobel Prizes in Physics and Nanomechanics."

"Yes!" said Cody, excitedly.

"What about me?" asked Bailey, "How many Nobel Prizes does Bailey Pickett have?"

"None," said Robot Moseby.

Cody laughed.

"However Bailey Martin has eight!"

"What!?" cried Cody.

"For Peace."

"Oh I thought they were the real kind." said Cody.

Bailey smacked Cody. "Well maybe this Bailey Pickett doesn't want to become Bailey Martin."

"Wait Bailey Martin?" asked Cody.

"And here I thought you were the smart one." said Percy. "What about me?"

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Olympian God of Time, Fate, and Justice." said Robot Moseby.

"Wait what?" asked Percy, looking perplexed.

"God?" everybody asked at once.

"Given your abilities, I'm willing to take you into the future and let you try to fix the situation." said Robot Moseby, "Perhaps your friends can help too."

"Ooh," said London.

"That sounds so cool." said Percy.

"Fine," said Cody, "but you're putting this chip in yourself."

Robot Moseby grunted as he put it in. "Good, now stand on the temporal portal."

"Huh?" said Everybody.

"The Hot Tub." sighed Robot Moseby.

"Oh!" said Everybody.

"Ooh, the future," said Moseby, "I can't wait to see what my stocks did."

Everybody laughed as they jumped onto the hot tub.

Zack closed his eyes, and everything went black.

_March 11, 7015_

When he opened them again, he found himself on a ship that looked similar to the SS Tipton.

"Whoa!" said Zack.

"That was weird," said Percy, "like godly teleportation…"

"I feel all tingly," said London.

"Welcome to the Starship Tipton," said Robot Moseby.

"How exciting," said Cody.

"Wow, this looks a lot like our ship," said Moseby.

"That is because the design of all TJ vessels was inspired by the SS Tipton."

"Fascinating." said Cody.

"Hold up," said Bailey, "TJ?" She asked.

"Yes," said Robot Moseby, "Tipton-Jackson."

Zack glanced over to where Percy and London were looking over the side of the Starship Tipton.

"This ship must be enclosed by some invisible force field to keep in the oxygen." said Cody.

"Precisely. Just don't fart. We have no place for those things to go." said Robot Moseby.

"Now he tells me," Zack whispered to Cody.

Cody looked at Zack disgustedly.

"Um, excuse me." said London, "will the force field protect us from the dinosaur attacks?"

"Uh…" groaned Robot Moseby in annoyance.

"We're in the future," said Bailey, "not the past."

"Well did you ever think that maybe the dinosaurs disappeared because they went into the future?" said London.

"I can honestly say that I haven't." said Bailey.

"Aw." said London, shaking her head.

"All right," said Cody, "let's fix this puppy."

"Wait, if my programmers see me with people from your time,they will realize I did not complete my mission and I will be recycled into a waffle iron." said Robotic Moseby.

"They've got waffles in the future?" asked Percy, "I hate waffles."

"What are we supposed to do." said Zack, "we don't exactly blend in."

"I have an idea," said Robotic Moseby.

_Half an hour later,_

"I like these outfits," said Percy. He was now wearing a blue uniform.

"Speak for yourself." said Zack, "the guys in red always get killed." He was wearing a red uniform. He glanced over to his yellow-clad twin.

"Ah!" came a yell. The three turned just in time to see a guy in red get sucked out into space.

"See," said Zack.

"Note to self:" said Bailey, "Do not open airlocks without gravity boots." She wore purple.

"Note to self: this outfit has no sparkles." said London, referring to her pink sparkle-less uniform. "I'm going to go look for some accessories.

"Let's go kick some alien butt…" said Zack, "assuming they have butts."

"Zack, do not let your emotions control you." said Cody, "we must approach this conflict logically. Now what exactly happened to the ship's guidance system?"

"Zirk altered our trajectory for Planet Bikini." said Robot Moseby.

"Oh, that's my boy." said Zack.

"I hope you grounded him," said Moseby.

"Sort of the opposite," said Robot Moseby, "we set him adrift in the cold darkness of space where no one can hear him scream."

"Ooh," giggled Moseby.

"Where is the exterminator robot?" asked a voice. They turned and saw a silver robot-creature.

"Uh, oh." said Robot Moseby, "I'm outtie."

"No, I don't want to be the exterminator," said Moseby as he was pushed forward by Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Percy.

"Hi there." he said meekly to the Silver robot.

"Was your mission a success?" asked the robot.

"Uh yes, mission accomplished." said Moseby in a monotone. "Target neutralized."

"But we are still on course for anterian space." said the silver robot. "Why has the timeline not changed?"

"Sometimes there's a lag," said Moseby in his normal voice. "An hour, maybe two. I don't know. Could be a week."

"Curious..Your vocal subroutines seem out of place." said the silver robot. "I'm going to take you in for some diagnostics."

"Ah." said Moseby, "I'm too young to di...agnostics."

_45 minutes later,_

"Okay it looks like the impulse engines are powered by a fusion-based crystalline reactor." said Cody.

"Wow, you don't check your email for 5000 years and your inbox really fills up." said Zack. Zack typed into the computer, "spam, spam, spam, spa-ooh, earn big money from home." Zack opened up the website. "Ah man, it went out of business 500 years ago," moaned Zack ruefully.

"Oh look, the captain must be going to the little astronaut's room." said Percy. "I've gotta sit in his chair."

"Uh, no, no, no." said Bailey. "I don't think that's a good idea, Percy."

"I've always wanted to go to space." said Percy, "what should I say? I know, _Hail the Enemy_." Percy laughed. Then he gasped as a picture of a giant bug creature appeared."

"Uh oh," he said.

"This is the Anterian Commander, What do you want?" asked the creature.

"Told you," whispered Bailey,

"Um, I'm not here right now," said Percy, "Please leave me a message. Beep."

"I can see you." said the Anterian Commander.

"Let me try something," whispered Bailey. "Do you know who this is?" she asked, angrily.

"No, and I don't care," scowled the Commander.

"This is Percy Jackson," said Bailey.

The commander gasped. "Forgive me milord," he said.

Percy exchanged glances with Bailey.

"I did not know I was talking to the three-times over hero of Olympus, and the-" started The Commander.

"Enough, boy," Percy pretended to scowl. "We will be entering Anterian Space and that is final."

"I'm sorry Great King, but I cannot allow that," he said, "It will be considered an act of war, and it will be breaking the _Space Laws_ that you put in place 4000 years ago. That is all," he said and the transmission was ended."

Bailey and Percy exchanged glances again.

"Perhaps," said Cody.

Zack jerked away, turning his attention towards Cody.

"If I reroute power from secondary systems through the warp core-" said Cody.

"All right, all right." said Zack, "You've had your change. It's my turn."

"Zack, I don't think you really comprehend the complexities of Particle beam Acceleration." said Cody.

Zack pushed a button and the spaceship lurched.

"Hey, I did something." said Zack.

Suddenly the boat shook, and went twice as fast.

"Yeah, you doubled our speed towards Anterian Space." said Cody.

"Just get Percy to fix it," said Zack, "The commander dude was treating him like a superhero."

"You put the entire human race that much closer to total annihilate." said Cody, ignoring Zack.

"_Attention crew. We are initiating evacuation procedures,"_ came the ship's voice, as an alarm came on. "_Please proceed to your designated escape pod in an orderly fashion."_

Everybody screamed and ran.

"_I said orderly,"_ said the Ship as the alarm continued. Everybody ignored it, "_Why do I even try_."

_1 hour later_

"Cody's Log," said Cody, "Galactic Time: 42.6 Chronons. Thanks to my brother zack we are speeding towards Anterian Space and our doom. Most of the crew including the captain, have abandoned ship, leaving the Starship Tipton in our hands."

Zack rolled his eyes, then started pushing a bunch of buttons, which started to make different noises.

Cody shoved Zack, "It's not working." he yelled.

"You know," said Percy, "this future soda is really good."

"Ooh, ooh,"said London walking up. "Hi Guys. I want you to meet my really great-grandson, Rome Tipton-Jackson."

Percy spit out the soda he was drinking, and looked at London in disbelief.

London pulled on his ears, "Isn't he adorable."

"Grandma, not in front of the crew." said London's 'really great-grandson'.

"What are we gonna do," said Cody, "these Anterians are gonna make a picnic out of us."

"Maybe we should try diplomacy." said Bailey. "After all, I have eight nobel peace prizes."

"Fake worthless category," scowled Cody.

Percy sat back down in the Captain's chair.

Bailey tensed. "Hail the Enemy," she said.

"What now," said The Anterian Commander as he appeared. "I was taking my pre-annihilation shower. I want to be squeaky clean when I blow you to smithereens."

"Please," said Bailey, "you can't destroy all of mankind."

"Of course I can," said the Anterian Commander. He lifted up a controller, "I have this button."

"I mean you shouldn't," said Bailey.

"Why not?" asked the Anterian Commander. "Humans are an ugly and disgusting race."

"Yeah, said the dude with hairy feelers and a slimy pouch," said Percy, incredulously.

"You are as sarcastic as the legends say," scowled the Anterian Commander.

"Look," said Bailey. "Maybe we seem ugly to you, but we have so much to offer the universe...art, culture, music, dance."

"Dance," asked the Anterian Commander. "What is this Dance you speak of?"

"Dance...it's awesome." she pointed to Percy, "He'll show you."

"I will?" asked Percy, "No I won't."

"I got this," said Rome walking over. He started dancing.

_1.38 Chronons later_

"Cody's log," said Cody, "Galactic time: 43.98 Chronons. In two Earth Minutes we will cross into Anterian Space. Rome Tipton-Jackson attempted to woo the Anterian Commander with dance moves, but unfortunately, that failed. Luckily I have extensive knowledge of both astrophysics and space telemetry."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Zack's log. Hurry up, dipstick. We're down to one minute."

Zack and Cody fumbled with all the wires.

"I've jury-rigged the warp field generator to create a small tear in the space time continuum, which should form a wormhole allowing us to jump instantaneously over Anterian Space." said Cody.

"And yet you can't hit a wiffle ball off a tee." said Zack, incredulously.

"Hey guys," said London, "can you take a picture of me and my grandson?"

The posed holding a lolipop and balloons.

"Granny's taking me to the Zoo tomorrow." said Rome.

"MM-hmm." said London, "Kids under 75 get in free."

"Yes," said Rome. "Just made it." He turned to Zack and Cody. "That is if we don't get blown to bits, today."

"We're not gonna get blown to bits when I collect the last wire." said Cody. "I'm just not sure if it should be the red one or the black one."

"Duh, black," said London, "It goes with everything." She picked up the wire.

"Wait, wait, wait." cried Cody, "No, London, no, no, no."

A zapping sound could be heard.

"Did I do it?" she asked.

"No, but you did turn on the left turn signal." said Cody.

London gasped.

"You have just entered our sovereign space." said The Anterian Commander, as the hologram turned on. "Despite teasing us by signaling left. We consider that an act of aggression."

"Bring it," said Percy. He pulled out a pen.

"Ah the famed Riptide." said The Anterian Commander, "it was destroyed in the battle of Nyx. But no matter, prepare to be destroyed."

"Uh, prepare?" asked Bailey. "Okay, but I'm gonna need a few hours to wash my hair…"

"Silence," screamed the commander. "It's just an expression."

_6 Chronons later:_

"Cody's log," said Cody, "Galactic Time: 50:05 Chronons. Despite having entered Anterian Space, all seems calm. Perhaps the aliens have had a change of heart." Suddenly a blast hit the ship.

"OH, great. We're all gonna die!" yelled Cody.

Laser blasts continued to rock the ship. London kept screaming.

"Oh, oh no." yelled London.

"Oh my," said Rome, "how many times do I have to go through this?

_A short time later:_

Cody sat in the Captain's chair, everyone arguing around him.

"QUIET!" yeled Bailey. "We've got to get out of here."

"We can go to our family ski lodge on Pluto," said Rome.

"We own a ski lodge on a dog?" asked London.

"I know. Kind of Goofy, huh?" said Rome.

London and Rome giggled.

"Humans," said the Anterian Commander. "We have disabled your ship. Prepare to be boarded."

"Uh, prepare?" asked Bailey, "okay, but I'm gonna need some time to tidy up a little bit…"

"Stop it," said the Anterian Commander. "Expression. We went over this. The point is, we're coming. Right after we pack a lunch."

"Well good job Zack," said Cody, "not only did you mess up the future, but you managed to drag us into it."

"Hey, I don't see any of your descendants, here helping," said Zack. "Oh, wait. Maybe that's because nobody wanted to have kids with you."

Cody sniffled, looking hurt.

A _shink_ could be heard, and Percy walked up holding a bronze sword. "Would you two stop bickering. We're about to become space dust. And I don't know about you, but I'm not going down without fighting."

Suddenly the portal started to glow.

"Ooh, sparkly," said London and Rome in unison.

A bunch of ant sized creatures appeared.

"Surrender human filth," said the creatures.

"Wow, you guys are a lot smaller in person," said Zack. He reached over and scratched the Commander.

"Stop that, it tickles," said the 'Ant' Commander. "We will now exterminate you and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Zack bended down and picked up his shoe and started stomping on the Anterians

"He found our weakness," cried the Commander, "Ah! Retreat."

"Get 'em" Cried Bailey running over.

"Show no mercy," said Cody.

They all ran over with their shoes, except for Percy who started slicing the Anterians to bits.

Zack smacked his shoe on the control panel.

"_Systems control restored,"_ came the ship's voice.

"Zack you fixed the ship," said Bailey, in surprise.

"Really?" asked Zack, "all I did was this." He smacked the control panel again.

"_Powering down_."

"Uh oh," said Zack. He smacked it again.

"_Powering up. System control restored. Please, stop hitting me."_

_A while later:_

"Zack's log. Galactic time: Little hand 8, big hand 2. Thanks to me, the remaining Anterians have surrendered, and we are headed home." said Zack.

"Oh, my dear Eyaw," said Moseby, walking out with a woman who looked like Tutweiller. "I'm certainly going to miss you. Is there any chance you can come back with me?"

"I'd love to," said Eyah, "but I can't risk the Great War of 2016, or the Great Asteroid Armageddon of 2018."

Moseby looked up.

"Ahem, I mean I have nothing to wear." said the Emma Lookalike.

The two hugged, and Moseby joined Bailey, Zack, Cody, and Percy on the portal.

Bailey reached over and pinched Moseby's face.

"Yow!" cried Moseby.

"Sorry, just making sure," said Bailey.

"Bye Romy," sniffled London.

"Bye, Grandma." said Rome, "Thank you for the birthday check."

"Grandma's gonna miss you. What will you do when I'm gone?" asked London.

"For starters. I'm going to the spa." said Rome.

"Ooh," squealed London.

"No, No, No," said Bailey, "Not that door."

Rome and his bear flew out into space.

"Note to self: Cancel birthday check," said London.

"All right," said Cody, "I think I've finally figured out this temporal portal. So where you want to go? Ancient Greece."

"Been there, done that," muttered Percy.

"Shakespearean England," asked Cody.

"Home," said everyone.

"Okay, okay," said Cody. He dialed in some coordinates. "Here we go."

"Bye Marion," called the Tutweiller clone, then everything went blank.

_Present day:_

"And then we beamed back from the future, having defeated the aliens and saved the entire human race," said Zack.

"Is all of this just a long-winded way for you to tell me you didn't do your homework?" asked Tutweiller. (The real one)

"Yeah, pretty much," said Zack.

"Okay," said Tutweiller. "I should give you an 'F', but I will give you a 'D' since in your little fantasy, you gave me two boyfriends."

"One of them hurled himself out of the spacelock," said Zack.

"So? My last boyfriend hurled himself out of my car. Not a big deal. And Zack, you might want to think about changing you mischievous ways or one day, your descendants might really be set adrift in the cosmos."

* * *

**AN: As Promised, the Saturday Update, and you better like it. I focused on the story rather than my actual school work to write this...**

**~TheHeroesUnited**

**PS: Next Up: **

**Bailey's Birthday:**

_**It's Bailey's birthday, and Cody has no idea what to get for her. He turns to Percy for help, and he finds his suspicion of the older boy, building. **__**When a diving accident causes the two boys to become stranded in a breathing cave under water, Cody finds out some interesting things about his brother's roommate.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Bailey's Birthday

Percy on Deck

Chapter 13 - Bailey's Birthday

Tuesday, April 14, 2015

Cody

Cody sat on Zack's bed in Percy and Zack's room talking with Percy.

"I don't know what to get Bailey," worried Cody.

"Don't worry," said Percy.

Too late for that, thought Cody.

"We can go diving," suggested Percy.

"And how is that supposed to help?" scowled Cody.

"Easy," grinned Percy, "there are a lot of pearls here that we can go diving for."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

Percy's eyes shifted away from Cody to Zack's pile of dirty laundry on the floor. Cody noticed that Percy did that a lot whenever Cody or Bailey or even Zack asked him how he knew so much about the sea. Well he didn't look at Zack's underwear, but he always looked away, and avoided their eyes.

Percy was always pretty open with London, and they often talked as if they were sharing an inside joke. One time, he had been covering a shift for Zack at the juice bar, (He had only done it because Zack had promised to take two shifts of towel duty for Cody) and Percy had referred to London as the 'granddaughter of the doves.'

The thing that had made Cody the most suspicious, was when Zack had told the group a story about them traveling to the future. He claimed he had dreamed it, but Percy had blanched when Zack had told them the story. He had admitted that he had a cousin named Jason who had cheated on his girlfriend, Piper, with Percy's girlfriend. The whole thing had been 'freaky' as Woody had said, before complaining that he wasn't in the dream.

Then there was the whole 'Camp Half-Blood' thing, which was supposedly a summer camp for people with ADHD and Dyslexia that Percy had gotten kicked out of. Percy refused to say why.

Cody didn't know what it was, but Percy was hiding something, and Cody was determined to find out.

Wednesday, April 15, 2015

It was 12 PM when Percy, Cody, and Josh (Their Instructor) had left with two hours of air in their tanks.

They had fifteen minutes of air left, when it happened.

"This is fun," said Cody, "I should do this more often." His voice came out muffled.

"I love swimming," said Percy, "especially in the ocean. It makes me feel alive."

"Hey Josh," said Cody. It had been then that they had noticed that Josh wasn't with them. "Um, Percy, where is Josh?"

"Di immortales," scowled Percy, "he must of ditched us."

Cody turned around quickly, "Wait, what!"

Suddenly a popping sound could be heard, and then water started coming from Cody's breathing valve. He gasped as black spots danced in front of eyes, then everything went black.

Zack

"Zack," said Bailey, shaking him.

Zack opened his eyes, yawned, then stretched his arms. "What?" he asked, getting off of his bed.

"Has Cody or Percy stopped by?" she asked frantically.

"Uh, no?" asked Zack. He looked up at his digital clock on the wall. 3 PM.

"This isn't good." frowned Bailey. "They should have been here an hour ago." She looked off into space, then she turned back to Zack, "Get dressed."

Five minutes later, Zack, Bailey, London, Woody, Tutweiller, Moseby, and a Black-haired, blue eyed adult with a tan were assembled.

"Josh," said Bailey, to the unknown adult, "repeat to Zack what happened."

"About and hour and a half in, I suggested we turn back" said Josh, "but when I got no response, I looked back, and realized that they were gone. I head back up, because I knew that they would have to head up eventually. And Percy said he's dived many times, so I thought he would know that you should start heading up when you have twenty minutes of air left, to make sure you'd make it."

"They could have drowned," said Woody, bluntly.

Zack punched his friend. "My brother is not dead." he yelled, angrily.

"Percy can't drown," said London.

"What do you mean?" asked Bailey and Moseby at the same time.

"Uh...I mean because he such a great swimmer," said London.

"I'm sure they're all right," said Tutweiller, "they have to be."

"Well my daddy does own Tipton Island which is around here." said London. When everybody looked at her, she said, "What, I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks."

Moseby pulled out his phone. "Captain, we need to take a detour…"

Cody

When Cody woke up, he was propped up against a cave wall. He saw Percy resting his eyes, leaning against the opposite cave wall.

Cody rubbed his eyes, and looked around. They were in a small tunnel, at a dead end. There was a small fishing hole in the side of the room.

"Are you finally awake?" came Percy's voice.

Cody's eyes flashed to Percy. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Welcome to Olympus Cavern under Neptune Isle," he said.

"How did we get here?" asked Cody.

Percy gestured to Cody's punctured Oxygen tank, and all of their diving equipment which was on the floor in a corner. "You're tank popped, when it got snagged in some branches, and you ran out of air," Percy hesitated. "I...brought you to a secret cave."

"How," asked Cody suspiciously, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be alive, but it takes 5-10 minutes for humans to get brain damage, and 15 minutes to drown; And I don't feel dumber, or dead."

Percy cursed.

Cody raised his eyebrows.

Percy breathed in and out slowly. Then he snapped, a sound that echoed around the cave. Was it just Cody's imagination or did a gust of wind sweep through the tunnel.

Then in a slow, and steady voice, Percy said, "Nothing happened, you're tank didn't pop, we just ran out of air, and swam to the Neptune Isles."

For a second, fake memories swam through his mind, he saw himself and Percy:

"Uh Percy," he asked.

"Yeah?" asked Percy

"What happened to Josh?" he asked.

Percy looked around, then quickly he looked at the waterproof watch London had given him for his birthday. "He must of ditched us, we should head up we only have twenty-five minutes of air left. There's an isle near here."

"Yeah," he said, "Neptune Isle. Wasn't it named that because it was where Atlantis was rumored to have sunk."

"I wouldn't know," joked Percy, "You are the smart one."

The two reached shore, and stripped off their diving gear.

Then Cody jerked back to reality.

He looked around, and saw Percy looking at him thoughtfully.

"How did you do that?" asked Cody suspiciously.

Percy

Percy frowned. This isn't good, he thought.

Time to try something. He wasn't sure it was going to work. He'd only done it once before...And it hadn't worked.

Percy breathed in and out slowly. Then he snapped, a sound that echoed around the cave. He felt a gust of wind sweep through the tunnel, like back in Maine three years ago

Then in a slow, and steady voice, Percy said, "Nothing happened, you're tank didn't pop, we just ran out of air, and swam to the Neptune Isles."

Cody's eyes glazed over.

It's working! thought Percy in surprise.

Unfortunately, that thought broke his concentration.

Cody's eyes 'unglazed', and a suspicious look to appear on his face.

"How did you do that?"

"Uh…" started Percy, trying to think up a good lie.

You can tell him, Poseidon's voice resonated through his head.

"How much do you know about Greek Mythology?" asked Percy.

Bailey

Zack paced back in forth on the deck.

"What if he's not there?" Zack worried. "What if he's dead." His expression turned depressed, "And the last thing I told him was to shut up and go away."

"Shut up," scowled Bailey. "He'll be fine."

"You know Zack," said Moseby, "I didn't think you cared that much about your brother.

Zack's eyes turned murderous. "DON'T CARE!" he practically yelled. "OF COURSE I CARED! HE'S MY BROTHER...and I love him," he ended softly.

"Oh Cody, where are you?" asked Bailey.

Cody

"A lot." said Cody.

"It's real, all of it," he said, seriously.

Cody waited for Percy to yell, Ha! Got you! but it didn't happen.

Cody looked into Percy's sea-green eyes, then everything clicked into place.

A trident tattoo on his arm, a trident on his necklace: the symbol of Poseidon.

The way Percy knew everything about the ocean, and how he had turned on the SS Tipton's engine room's air conditioning.

Sea-green eyes.

Half-blood was another word for demigod, Cody remembered.

Cody gasped. "You're a son of Poseidon," said Cody.

Percy nodded, then he frowned, and cocked his head as if he were listening to something.

"Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone without mine or London's permission." said Percy forcefully.

"The River Styx, the river of pain? London?" asked Cody. Then another piece of the puzzle fell into place. "Granddaughter of doves?" asked Cody, "London is the granddaughter of Aphrodite."

"Venus actually," said Percy, "now swear."

Cody nodded, "I, Cody Martin, swear on the River Styx to never tell anyone about the Greek Mythology World without the Permission of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, or London Tipton, granddaughter of Venus."

Thunder boomed above. The oath was sealed.

Bailey

The SS Tipton was just docking when the thunder boomed. Zack and Bailey looked up curiously, while London flinched.

"The sticks," she muttered.

Bailey frowned. What sticks.

London was the first off of the boat. "Welcome to Tipton Isle." she said. "Come on. Let's head to Neptune Cave."

When Bailey looked at her curiously, she said, "It's where Percy would go."

Thursday April 16, 2014

Cody

Percy and Cody were back on deck, but Bailey had 'requested' (forced) them to stay in the infirmary for a few days.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Cody, dejectedly. "Bailey turns seventeen tomorrow, and I don't even have a gift for her."

Percy grinned. "I wouldn't say that." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out a sparkling blue necklace. "Behold, the necklace of Trivia. When Atlantis sank, Trivia, who had been visiting Poseidon, left it behind. You found it, while we were diving and I just held it for you."

Cody's jaw dropped.

Percy's eyes twinkled.

Cody jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

Cody could hear Percy's laughter fading as he ran to his room to wrap up the necklace.

* * *

**AN: Okay that wasn't what I expected it to be. Anyways, this chapter wasn't what I hoped, but it served its purpose, and Cody now knows. Next chapter: Paris.**


End file.
